100 Theme Challenge 64 Style!
by GrimmUlquigrrrl
Summary: New and improved! I tell you how in the first chapter. Just because it has all those chapters doesn't mean they're all done. Again, read the first chapter! These are the sexual themes found on Y!Gallery, done in GrimmUlqui style. Enjoy! #24 now complete!
1. Prologue

Hello all! Just changing the layout for this story. I'm putting in blank chapters for the ones that aren't done, so that I can change them out when they are and still keep them in the right order. It's way less work than changing all the chapters around. I'm sorry, I know it makes it hard to tell what's done and what isn't just looking at the chapters, but you can tell what's done by looking at the chapter selector. The ones that are done will actually have names, the others won't. Sorry if this inconveniences you, but it makes it much easier for me. Thank you much!


	2. 1: Love

Love was a human emotion.

An arrancar couldn't feel such a thing, and they both knew it. It was evident when one of them was pinned to the wall, devoured by a hungry mouth. It was evident when the subordinate-this time- picked his superior up and threw him to the bed. It was evident when their clothes were ripped destructively from their bodies. It was evident when the superior flipped their positions with an animalistic growl. It was evident when he pressed into his partner lubeless and without preparation. It was evident when a harsh rhythm was set, despite the cry of pain. It was evident when they were both glad of the blood for lubrication.

They lay together in the aftermath, Grimmjow lightly drawing circles on his partner's skin, his head rested against that chest. There was no heartbeat. He felt Ulquiorra's powerful hands, capable of breaking him into unrecognizable pieces, petting his wild, sweat-damp hair gently in return, and lazily watched his own finger move. In these moments, he thought both nothing and everything all at once. In this silence, he was comfortable.

"Ulquiorra?" he said quietly. There was a shifting of Ulquiorra's head towards him, telling him he was heard. "If we were human, I think I could love you." Ulquiorra pulled him closer, and that was all to be said. He knew they both understood.


	3. Chapter 2

Coming soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Coming soon.


	5. 4: Darkness

It was so dark.

Grimmjow knew from the burn of the sun that it had to be early afternoon, but the thick black blindfold that covered his eyes kept the light away from him. His blindness terrified him in the position he was in. He had been knocked out and dragged back behind the school, and when he'd woken up he'd been blindfolded, his hands tied behind his back and his ankles tied to the pole behind him so that he had to keep his knees up by his shoulders- and he was completely nude.

The very first thing he immediately felt was that there were people surrounding him, and that put him on edge. From the feel of the wooden pole behind him he would guess that he was up against the telephone pole a ways behind the small one-story school, and just like everything else it was in the middle of an endless sea of flat, dirt-covered ground. He knew people could see him from all sides.

He had heard the click of a marker cap coming off and someone leaned into him, and they all chuckled cruelly as whoever had the Sharpie began to write on the bottom of his upturned thighs. He'd tried to squirm away, but where could he have gone? He could trace the letters mentally as they were written: Fuck me!, and Please Use Freely with an arrow drawn to his exposed hole. His stomach had flip-flopped. He knew he had made enemies, but this-this was- panic roared in him. A harsh fist connected with his gut, and then they began.

It had to have been hours that he'd been tied up there, and during that time dozens of people had come by and used him. He had figured that these were people who didn't actually know him, who had nothing against him but saw him up there for their pleasure and took him. He'd given up trying to scream. He knew he had bruises all over from where people had hit and kicked him, and his hole was ripped up and bloodied and oozing with other men's semen. His whole body was screaming at him, and his aggression had given way to a feeling of pathetic fear. He had a numb, sinking feeling that he was going to die tied up there if he didn't get water.

He immediately tensed when he heard the crunch of feet coming his way. It sounded like only one person, but Grimmjow wasn't sure he would survive one more. The walking got closer and closer, and finally the person stopped right in front of him and just stared. Grimmjow's fear had grown until he was shaking with the need to run, but he knew that he was completely helpless.

The person kneeled in front of Grimmjow, and something in Grimmjow wailed in despair. If he was kneeling in front then he was going to ass rape him, and though doing it orally was more humiliating Grimmjow would much rather have taken it that way than have someone pounding into him. He hurt so bad. At least in the mouth he didn't bleed. The person leaned forward and Grimmjow twitches heavily as he felt cool hands brushing his face. He shuddered, waiting for the impact.

He squinted as the blindfold was lifted off and the light came flying back. For a second the yellow-white was glaring and as blinding as the darkness, but a few blinks and the haze sharpened and saw Ulquiorra Schiffer's big green eyes staring at him. Ulquiorra was a senior this year, one year older than Grimmjow, and was the last person Grimmjow had wanted to come across him like this. He realized that he must have looked like a frightened animal to the older boy.

But he didn't see any of the crushing indifference or even the damnable pity that he'd expected. For once, though Ulquiorra's expression wasn't any different than usual, he seemed warmer- almost understanding. And when he spoke, his voice wasn't as sharp and cutting.

"Do you know who tied you up like this, Grimmjow?" he asked, as if he were talking to a peer. Grimmjow couldn't hold his gaze and looked away at the ground as he shook his head. He couldn't speak.

"Alright," Ulquiorra said, pulling a pocketknife out of his front jeans pocket and flicking it open. The sight of the shining blade made Grimmjow's throat constrict in horror. "Hold still," Ulquiorra ordered, leaning forward until his chest almost touched Grimmjow's and he could look over Grimmjow's shoulder and see his target.

Grimmjow felt Ulquiorra's arms wrap around him to his back and screwed his eyes shut, every muscle tensing as he waited for the sting of the cut. He could feel Ulquiorra working with the knife, and then the rope holding his ankles close went slack and Grimmjow's legs fell flat against the ground. The sudden movement made him choke on pain as the muscles around his hole changed positions, but it was an immediate relief- Ulquiorra hadn't hurt him.

Ulquiorra leaned back, sitting on his legs again. Grimmjow just looked at him in disbelief; the friendly feeling of understanding hadn't been an act. Still, when Ulquiorra pulled his white t-shirt over his head to expose his built torso Grimmjow realized that the knife was still in Ulquiorra's hand and his own hands were still tied behind his back. The only way he could defend himself was with his legs, and he wasn't sure he could move them.

Inside himself he knew that he had no reason to distrust Ulquiorra, but the past few hours had degenerated him, regressed him back to his most primal fears. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to return to himself.

Ulquiorra lay his shirt across Grimmjow's lap, using it to cover him up, and Grimmjow calmed. Honestly, Grimmjow was grateful for the coverage and was glad Ulquiorra had thought about that- it gave him back just a tiny shred of his decency, and with it came some reasoning. Grimmjow only jumped a little when Ulquiorra leaned forward again to saw at the ropes holding his hands. Somehow, knowing that his most intimate places were covered again made him feel so much more secure.

He pulled his hand out from behind his back, wincing as his shoulders creaked from the prolonged position they'd been in. He heard Ulquiorra close the pocket knife and slide it back away and relaxed, but he didn't look up from rubbing his red wrists. Now that his incredible panic wasn't a rising bile in his throat, due in part to having his hands free again, it took all his effort not to think about it and he knew that if he looked at Ulquiorra's face he would see the truth of what happened. At the moment it seemed more surreal than anything, and Grimmjow would like to keep it that way, at least until he was away from Ulquiorra.

He really didn't want the other boy to see him break.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Ulquiorra said, and reflexively Grimmjow went to stand up. All he did was pull one foot close to him, not even hefting himself up, and a wave of pain paralyzed him. He gasped, and immediately Ulquiorra's hand was on his shoulder. "Don't try to walk, I'll carry you," he said quickly, stooping down next to Grimmjow and slipping one hand behind the small of Grimmjow's back and the other under his knees. He hoisted the muscled young man up easily, as if he weighed nothing.

Ulquiorra's firm hold wasn't terrifying as Grimmjow thought it would be, but comforting, and Grimmjow's right side warmed with the heat of Ulquiorra's built chest. The shirt remained in its place, and as Grimmjow was carried further from the cum-stained telephone pole his tenseness abated. He was safe.

Safe. The word shook him. Safe meant no one else would take his battered body, safe meant that he didn't have to be afraid anymore. And then it sunk in. He had just been _raped,_ tied up to a pole, blinded and robbed of his innocence in the most brutal of ways. He had been forced to take other men's cocks and been filled with other men's seed. He had been used like a toy or a napkin, and he had been beaten to the point of deep-set bruises. One of his ribs was likely broken.

He felt hot tears well up in his eyes, his chest seizing. _No._ He didn't want Ulquiorra to see him cry. Already the other had seen him weak and afraid, he didn't need to see him completely shatter. But Grimmjow couldn't hold back is overwhelming grief, and no matter how tightly he closed his eyes he couldn't keep his tears from leaking down his face.

He buried his face in Ulquiorra's collarbone, restraining his sobs into gasps. He looped one arm behind Ulquiorra's back and pressed it against the other's shoulder blade, using it to force his face closer to Ulquiorra's reassuring warmth as if by keeping Ulquiorra from seeing him he could also keep him from hearing or feeling him. His shoulders shook hard, his whole body quivering. His injured rib protested the movement, but he couldn't stop it. Ulquiorra kept walking forward silently.

Grimmjow's whole body ached. His chest was burning, and his head was throbbing from where he was knocked out, and his wrists chafed from the ropes, and he had splinters in his back from squirming against the pole. His throat hurt from being stretched by other men's members and from closing up as he cried, and his jaw pulsed from where he ground his teeth through the agony. His cheek stung from where he was slapped, and his hole sent jolts of white-hot pain shooting up his spine. He didn't know how he was supposed to cope with this, or why it had happened to him. He didn't know if he could ever come back to this school again or face a stranger in this town again.

But the darkness was gone.


	6. Chapter 5

Coming soon.


	7. Chapter 6

Coming soon.


	8. Chapter 7

Coming soon.


	9. Chapter 8

Coming soon.


	10. Chapter 9

Coming soon.


	11. Chapter 10

Coming soon.


	12. Chapter 11

Coming soon.


	13. Chapter 12

Coming soon.


	14. 13: Bed

Ulquiorra had liked his bed once. It was soft and allowed his body to sink in, but had a slightly rough texture to it that made him feel more relaxed and natural. The springs didn't press into the wrong places on his tender body, and his form had been imprinted in the bed as if it wished to remember the way he slept.

But his bed had become a thing he despised.

His bed was where his Lord took from him what he desired. His bed was where he sat in his own blood as the man who had created him beat him with a gentle smile on his face, where his strength and ideals meant nothing. His bed was the only place where he was weak, the only place where another being could wound him and have no repercussions. His bed was where his iron skin could do nothing to protect him from the atrocities committed against him, and where every blow to his injured body was a blow to his injured soul.

He thought numbly about this as he lay spreadeagled on his mattress again, his blood and his Lord's bodily fluids soaking into his sheets. He stared vacantly at the ceiling above his head, featureless and white as nearly everything else in this room; except his bed. His bed was spotted red. He didn't want to stay in that bed anymore- he could't stay in that bed anymore. It didn't feel right. It didn't feel like _his_ bed.

He sluggishly forced his body up, off of the thing that used to be his bed. He knew it should hurt, but he felt nothing. He stumbled out of his room, fully naked and staggering. He knew what he looked like, dully, but it made no difference to him anymore. Everyone knew. Everyone had always known, and it didn't matter should they see him like this now; the blood ran down the inside of his thigh like molasses.

His footsteps were wet against the white, cold floor as he slowly began his walk. He wanted a bed. Where could he get a bed? Szayel. Szayel had a bed, in his room. He wasn't sleeping there, Ulquiorra knew, having put another bed in his lab long ago. He was on good terms with Szayel. Szayel would let him stay in his bed.

He swayed on his feet, jerking side to side with every step as his head rang. He was dizzy. Very dizzy. He had probably lost too much blood now from the wounds crisscrossing his back, even his incredibly healing speed not being enough to completely stop it with his current lack of reiatsu. Too much of it had already gone into keeping himself alive and standing. Standing in that long, tall hallway with not a soul in sensing region, although Ulquiorra's sensing abilities were hampered as if coated in wet cotton. He could be attacked easily in this condition. He didn't care.

He was reeling, head hanging low and swinging back and forth. His ebony hair swayed too, and he could see it with his vacant eyes. His feet were slowing, slowing, slowing to a near stop, and he couldn't feel them to make them move any more. He couldn't keep going. He couldn't keep going, but he wasn't there yet. He wasn't to that room, to that bed. This hallway was so long. So very, very long. His heavy body didn't want to move anymore.

He just wanted a bed. That was all. He staggered to the wall, leaning against it, seeing the gothic six just in front of him. A room. A bed. He flopped over, leaning half on the wall and half on the door, the door jamb pressing against his sternum, and slapped his hand against the door. He slapped again, and again, leaving bloody handprints on the thin slab of stone. There was a groan from inside, and a "Whaddaya want?" and Ulquiorra just slapped again, and again. He needed to get inside. He wanted a bed.

There was a growl, and rustling, and then the door opened to show a very pissed, halfway dressed Grimmjow. Ulquiorra didn't look up, swaying partway into the room as half of his support was gone, his chin on his chest just above his hollow hole. He didn't look up, he didn't move. Grimmjow uttered a quiet, almost scared, pitying "What the fuck?" His whole demeanor had changed. He had seen, had seen the blood and the cuts and the numbness and the brokenness, and was staring at it horrified.

"...bed," Ulquiorra muttered, almost too quietly to hear. "Your bed...can I...sleep in...your bed..." It didn't sound like a question to his own ears, it sounded like breath coming out in a very strange way, like exhaustion.

"Y-yeah," Grimmjow said, hushed, moving aside. Ulquiorra stumbled in, past Grimmjow, through the room, and finally allowed himself to collapse on the bed. _The__bed._ It was soft, and his battered body felt its embrace immediately. He sunk into it, the thin sheets not hiding the slightly rough texture of the mattress. It felt like his bed, like his bed like it used to be.

Grimmjow stood and stared at the white and red laying like a corpse on his bed. Ulquiorra couldn't see him, his eyes closed in the bliss he'd been missing for months. He felt like his blood was lead, weighing him down, but it didn't matter anymore. It felt good, to lay there and to not move. He heard Grimmjow's feet pattering against the floor, coming slowly closer, but not hesitant. Grimmjow stopped, seemingly right in front of him, and there was silence.

Then Ulquiorra felt the sheets, rumpled from Grimmjow's sleep, being pulled almost gently out from under his body. They were replaced, on top of him this time, light and airy and smooth. And Grimmjow could be heard walking around the bed, and the bed dipped as he got in. Ulquiorra felt an arm, a warm, strong arm, warmer than anything else Ulquiorra had ever touched, reach for his waist as Grimmjow scooted up against him. The blood between them squelched and bubbled up between the cracks as Grimmjow pressed himself against Ulquiorra's back. It didn't hurt. It was warm, incredibly, beautifully warm.

"Shit, your feet are cold as fuck," Grimmjow grumbled quietly, but he wrapped his own feet around Ulquiorra's nonetheless.

"Hmm," Ulquiorra hummed, content. Grimmjow sighed, not an annoyed sound, and pulled Ulquiorra closer. He didn't seem to notice the popping sound of an air bubble bursting out of the blood between them, or that he was likely covered in blood now, or that he would probably have to throw these sheets away.

Ulquiorra breathed in the comforting smell of another being, and fell into the deepest sleep he'd slept in a long time.


	15. 14: Innocence

September 12

Aizen-sama has ordered me to teach Grimmjow submission. It shall certainly not be a simple task, which he proved in our first session today. I have put him in the reiatsu-dampening room, rendering him for the most part useless as he has only his physical strength. My reiatsu is higher than his, and even within the room I still have some at my disposal. I began his lessons immediately.

I began by locking myself in the room with him. I stated, "I expect you have never been on the receiving end before," to which his eyes went wide and he snapped into a fighting stance. "Don't you fucking dare," he snarled. "You will not address me in such a manner," I replied. This must have rankled him, because he made an attempt to hit me which I easily avoided by grasping his wrist and taking him to the ground. He struggled hard, screaming profanities at me, and even managed to land a powerful kick to my abdomen. "Very well," I told him, "you have brought this upon yourself," and pulled his pants down enough to expose what I needed. I entered him dry and rough, splitting him open, and began thrusting immediately. He roared and struggled through this whole ordeal, hitting me and trying whole-heartedly to escape me. Once or twice he managed to fight enough to force me out, but I only entered him harder once I caught him again.

I came inside him and left him copiously bleeding on the floor by the foot of the bed. I will repeat this until he has learned to submit.

September 16

Grimmjow is slowly learning. I believe he has realized that it is more painful to fight me and has begun to relax more. He still curses and pushes at me, but his lower body now goes lax.

September 17

Today Grimmjow was so much more obedient that I stretched him before entering him, although I avoided his prostate. He has not earned pleasure yet. He still threw slurs at me, but he did so quietly and did not hit me or push at me. The wild light in his eyes is slowly fading, looking more like mine. It will not be long now until he bows to Aizen-sama's great will.

September 20

It was quite the occasion training Grimmjow today. Although I am still avoiding his prostate I managed to stroke him into hardness. I did not allow him release, as he still does not deserve that, but just the fact that he has become so open is a very good sign. I believe he will be ready in a matter of days.

September 22

Today was the day Grimmjow finally broke. I went in and found him simply laying on the bed, not looking at me, and said, "Will you cooperate with me today?" he remained perfectly still, and his answer was clear. I climbed onto the bed with him, bringing out the lube for the first time and coating my fingers. "Very wise," I told him, sliding my fingers into him; by now he is quite loose, due to repeated splittings. I immediately prodded his prostate and he gasped, eyes going wide. I believed he deserved the reward, and it also served as a lesson: submit, and what should be painful becomes pleasurable. I continued to assault that place until he was moaning beneath me, then lubed my erection.

I slid in slowly and easily, keeping pain to a minimum as his hole had been quite mutilated. I continued as if we were making love, being sure to touch his prostate with every thrust. Son enough he was whimpering, his passage shuddering with pleasure and his erect length throbbing. He came shortly due to the new experience, and I must say he had quite the erotic face. As I slid out, going limp after my own orgasm, I leaned in and said one thing lowly into his ear as he panted.

"It was quite enjoyable taking your innocence."

And I meant it.


	16. Chapter 15

Coming soon.


	17. 16: Cry

Grimmjow was in heaven.

Grimmjow was in hell.

Grimmjow was in Hueco Mundo, and Ulquiorra was in Grimmjow.

Grimmjow writhed and groaned in sheer ecstasy, feeling Ulquiorra's ever-so-hard cock pound into him in the most wonderful way. The pale man's erect shaft was pulsing within him, and it was perfectly proportioned to bring Grimmjow the sweetest feelings of total arousal; long enough to reach that spot, with enough girth to tease it wildly, and with just the faintest hint of a curve that sent it ramming into Grimmjow's prostate every time. Ulquiorra didn't even have to try.

Grimmjow doubted Ulquiorra did, but that was something that he wasn't going to think about just then. No, all he was going to think about was the feeling of impending release, the coiling, heating thing in his stomach that burned him more and more with every thrust. His cock was so hard that it nearly hurt, and as Ulquiorra's body moved above his own those ghost-white, perfect abs just barely scraped against it. And oh, with every inward thrust Grimmjow's sac was caught between Ulquiorra's hips and his own. And if Grimmjow believed in a god (as he had when he was human) he would be thanking it right then. Nothing could be so perfect.

Even in his lust-crazed state, Grimmjow noticed everything. The way his back arched, the way he screwed his eyes shut for only seconds at a time because he wanted desperately to see Ulquiorra, the way he could feel Ulquiorra's heartbeat (that Ulquiorra swore he didn't have) through the vein on the underside of his cock as it rammed into his prostate, the way even Ulquiorra couldn't completely control his body in the moment like this, so close to the climax. He noticed the way that Ulquiorra's green, gem-like eyes were dilated, the way that Ulquiorra's flesh gleamed with sweat even in the minimal light of the Hueco Mundo moon, the way that Ulquiorra's powerful muscles flexed and contracted , the way Ulquiorra's collarbone jutted out just enough to cast a layer of darker shadow. He noticed the way that he himself was shaking, the way that his moans seemed to make Ulquiorra go faster, the way that as they escalated Ulquiorra too seemed to lose control of his breathing. And as he did, Grimmjow noticed how his chest heaved in the most graceful way around his blackened hollow hole, and how he could see the night sky shown by his window through that beautiful, horrible hole.

It was this way every time. Every time, Grimmjow drank in every detail. Every time, Grimmjow did all he could to keep from coming though he knew that Ulquiorra could hold out forever and forever if he did so please. Every time, Ulquiorra's impassive face twisted almost unnoticeably around his eyebrows in pleasure. Every time, Grimmjow moaned and screamed and cried out and Ulquiorra said nothing. Every time, Grimmjow succumbed to Ulquiorra's sheer strength, his grace, his beauty.

Grimmjow felt the white encroaching on him, readying to end his time like this, and he bit it back with a ferocity that terrified him. Did he really need this that much? He grit his teeth and made the noises of a dying animal, his body thrashing itself

Caround and trying to keep the end at bay. He was sweating like a hog, like any animal made for slaughter, his hips twitching and moving up to meet the thrusts and swirling the way Ulquiorra liked, his wild blue hair thrown about his face and pillow with a reckless abandon as he twisted himself into all sorts of shapes. But he couldn't hold himself back, he never had been able to, and his toes curled and he cried out as he came with intensity. He felt the way his body finally suspended itself in its chaotic motion, the way every muscle tensed wonderfully, the way the spurts and spasms of cum laced their way across his chest and toned stomach. And he felt the way Ulquiorra, inside of him now and fully seated, made a noise almost like a hiccup of breath as he came too.

Every time, Ulquiorra finished and took himself and left.

Grimmjow felt the full agony set in, the usual clawing coldness that reminded him of what it had felt like to become a hollow. He clenched his hands- that Ulquiorra never allowed to touch his marble skin for he deemed Grimmjow trash- in the sheets and unscrewed his eyes, even now taking in every feature of Ulquiorra as he steadied himself from his orgasm and prepared to walk away. The fact that he was still inside, the fact that it was his juices that dripped from around his cock, neither of these did anything to console Grimmjow. Grimmjow felt his blue eyes swimming with tears, tears that tickled across his cheekbones to his ears though he tried to hold them back. Of course he was the one to cry; he had always been the weaker of the two.

Grimmjow stared and stared and stared at Ulquiorra for not long enough at all, longing and need and a desperate plea for the return of the once-known human emotion 'love' welling in him. He did not try to hide his tears, though he despised them: he had lain himself open for Ulquiorra to see, and he would not take that back. For a split second as Ulquiorra saw these tears Grimmjow thought he saw an emotion, like worry, like concern, like guilt, flit over Ulquiorra's face, and it was that hope that made the rejection sting the more.

It was all he could do to withhold his sobs until Ulquiorra left the room.


	18. 17: Hold my Hand

Ulquiorra made his way down the hallway, white walls towering over him. He had been called to Aizen, and he was going. He was loyal that way, always had been. He walked with calm resignation of his duties, hands in his pockets, feet nearly silent in the empty hall. This was how it was.

As he neared his Lord's private chambers, a hoarse cry broke out from behind the doors. Ulquiorra froze and stared. The cries continued, punctuated by the sounds of random objects smacking against skin. There was something in that cry that shook the foundation of the soul, a sense of utter defeat and total despair that struck out. The frustration was endless, bottomless inside it. It was not a cry of bodily pain, but of the pain of the destruction of the spirit, and it rendered all the bloody wounds left in its wake. It hurt.

Ulquiorra stared a minute more, his eyes locked on the handles of the massive double doors. They were innately carved, but somehow seemed grotesque. They always had. Another, wetter smack, and Ulquiorra's keen ears picked up the plicking of blood droplets falling to the ground. His face grew grim. He knew why he had been called here this night. He knew the voice that uttered that unholy cry.

He turned to do his duty.

Ulquiorra looked up as the doorknob was fumbled with from outside. The room was dark, tinged navy by the sickle moon, the only stabbing trails of yellow light coming from the edges of the door. Ulquiorra waited patiently as the door was pushed inwards, and the naked and bloodspattered figure of the Sexta Espada stumbled in. He leaned against the wall with all his weight, head dangling to his chest and eyes veiled in shadow as if he feared looking up, as if he were afraid that if he looked up he would discover that Aizen stood before him yet again. As if by not looking up he could ignore the horrors committed to him.

This time Ulquiorra could see as well as hear the blood dripping onto the tile, and saw that it was not the only bodily fluid that flowed sluggishly down Grimmjow's thigh. Grimmjow stayed perfectly still, only his chest heaving in ragged gasps, and Ulquiorra could sympathize with the pain. He silently stood, leaving the imprint of his sitting on the edge of the mattress, and walked over. The movement caught Grimmjow's eye and the Sexta's blue eyes snapped up. The innate, chest-constricting fear reflected there for just a moment was too foreign a feeling to be seeing on Grimmjow's face. Then Grimmjow worked up the very best cocky look he could, coupled with the anger eternally present, but it was an empty sham of Grimmjow's expression. Ulquiorra did not cease coming.

"The fuck're you doing in _my_ room, Cuarta?" Grimmjow growled as Ulquiorra calmly bit his own thumb hard enough to draw blood. They were now chest to chest, nearly touching, and Ulquiorra could see Grimmjow fighting back the urge to shrink away. "Oi, what do you think you're doing? Answer me!"

"You do not need to keep up appearances, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said, running his bloody thumb gently over a deep cut in Grimmjow's trapezius. "I know how it hurts." Grimmjow's mask dissolved away, and his eyes stared at Ulquiorra widely.

"He-to you..." Grimmjow said, and Ulquiorra ran his thumb down a cut on the other man's bicep.

"Yes," Ulquiorra said, spreading his healing blood over what few injuries had been inflicted to the front of Grimmjow's body. Aizen preferred to terrorize from behind. "He usually switches between Hallibel-sama and myself, about every two months. Come and lay down on your stomach, so I can heal you back." Grimmjow just continued to stare at Ulquiorra as he gently coaxed him over to the bed, rebiting his thumb as it healed. He allowed Grimmjow to use him for support only as was desired, understanding the need to stand on one's own two feet, and slowly they came to the bed. Grimmjow painstakingly dragged himself onto it, every minor movement belaying the pain of his wounds, and Ulquiorra could see the twitches of his muscles as his body forced itself to forge through.

When Grimmjow lay in the center of the bed, flayed back to the ceiling as Ulquiorra had instructed, the pale arrancar climbed on top of him with gentle movements. He sat on Grimmjow's calves and ran his thumb over the deepest wounds first. He started from the thighs, working slowly upward but always careful to avoid becoming fresh. The gashes here were far more numerous, and Grimmjow hissed at Ulquiorra's careful touches. The wounds stopped bleeding almost immediately, beginning to close, and Grimmjow relaxed little by little. Ulquiorra knew how the healing felt, like a cold, unnamable liquid seeping in and extinguishing the pain. He could not imagine what it must feel like for that pain to continue until the wounds healed on their own, nor did he ever want to, but knowing that this is what Grimmjow went through made him wonder with a vague, sickly kind of questioning.

"So...after two months he'll leave me alone?" Grimmjow asked, his voice hushed in the full silence of the room.

"Yes," Ulquiorra said, opening his thumb again.

"But he'll come back." The painful way Grimmjow's face contorted in despair made Ulquiorra's chest ache for his fellow Espada.

"I will do my best to delay him," he said, knowing that it truly was no comfort. But he had ben forced into this arrangement from his first day as an arrancar, and he knew he could handle more than Grimmjow could. His experience could mean a shred of Grimmjow's innocence.

"Don't," Grimmjow said, blue eyes closing as he lay there. "You don't have to." And Ulquiorra understood.

Grimmjow started by a tiny margin as Ulquiorra healed a long but shallow cut scored into his rear, and Ulquiorra eased up on the pressure. He knew it was not a matter of pain that made the other jump. As he worked his way upward he came across more injuries, placed so close together that there was no room for any more. Aizen had shown no mercy this night. Grimmjow's breathing had evened to a soothing tempo that Ulquiorra found his own chest moving to, and for a brief moment Ulquiorra that that this event marked a change.

The silence remained until Ulquiorra's healing touch had nearly reached Grimmjow's shoulder blades. "Won't you get in trouble?" Grimmjow asked. "For doing this?"

"Aizen-sama is aware that I do this for Hallibel-sama," Ulquiorra answered him, watching the wounds close slowly. "In fact, he called me to his chambers tonight so I would know about you. I anticipate that he called me because he wished me to heal you. This is the hardest he had ever gone on you, correct?" Grimmjow's eyes became downcast.

"You're doing this because Aizen wishes it?" he asked, and the sudden desolation in his voice stunned Ulquiorra. The loneliness was shocking.

"No," Ulquiorra replied immediately. "Aizen called me because he knew I would do this once I knew, but he has never ordered me in this manner. I do this because we are the same." The pained look on Grimmjow's face smoothed itself as Grimmjow let out a breath and closed his eyes again. He seemed to be glad. "Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said softly, and blue eyes opened and looked at him. Ulquiorra let his hand slide down to rest on Grimmjow's tailbone, and Grimmjow stiffened slightly. "Will you let me heal you here?" Grimmjow froze completely for a moment, not even breathing as he had to weigh two uncomfortable options against each other. Ulquiorra sat patiently. He knew the fear. Grimmjow moved his arms up to grasp the sheets by his head, turning his face into the pillow and nodding weakly. Ulquiorra put his hand flat on Grimmjow's side in comfort.

He bit his pointer finger and dipped it between Grimmjow's cheeks, feeling Grimmjow seize up more. He didn't slow or stop. To drag this out would be worse. His finger found Grimmjow's mutilated hole and Grimmjow's fists tightened as his shoulders rose, a tiny sound coming from his gritted teeth. The ache in Ulquiorra's chest grew, and he tried to be both thorough and quick. But there was something else that must be done, something that would hurt Grimmjow more. "Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said, looking at the back of Grimmjow's head, "what hurts the worst is the rips inside." Grimmjow's body locked up. "It's only one finger, Grimmjow, but if you don't want me to I won't." Grimmjow hunched into himself more, pressing his face into the pillow.

"It hurts."

Ulquiorra nodded his understanding silently, rubbing Grimmjow's warm side slowly as he pushed his finger in, feeling Grimmjow shake below him. Once again Grimmjow's breathing had stopped. Ulquiorra gently sought the tears he knew Aizen had left, and when he found one Grimmjow let out another sound of pain. Ulquiorra did not like to hear it. Ulquiorra touched as lightly as he could and still have his blood be effective, finding multiple rips in Grimmjow's tender body. Aizen had been intent of breaking the Sexta Espada. Ulquiorra worked in what he hoped was the least painful way, aware all the time that it hurt, and leaned over Grimmjow to let his nose linger by the other's ear; he hoped the unobtrusive physical closeness was comforting. It seemed to be, because Grimmjow began to breathe again.

Ulquiorra healed every injury his long finger would reach, and then gently prodded at a particularly squishy spot within Grimmjow's passage. Grimmjow's breath hitched, and Ulquiorra slowed his hand on Grimmjow's side. "Every now and then, you need to scream for another reason," Ulquiorra said quietly into Grimmjow's ear. "If you don't, he'll own you completely." He gently continued rubbing that particular part of Grimmjow's inner anatomy, noting that Aizen had avoided it so completely that there were no rips even relatively close to it. Grimmjow let out a light sigh as he relaxed again, and Ulquiorra knew he understood Ulquiorra's benign intentions.

Grimmjow's breath began to deepen as Ulquiorra pressed that place with the utmost care, knowing that if it came too fast then Grimmjow's passage would spasm and the slowly healing rips would reopen. He didn't want Grimmjow to feel that pain again so soon. He slowly increased the pressure by iotas, rubbing at one moment in a line and the next in a circle, all the while keeping it at only one finger as was his promise. Grimmjow began to pant, letting his eyes close as Ulquiorra continued his ministrations, and Ulquiorra took some comfort from knowing that he was not injuring the other man. Perhaps he was even putting him back together.

It was a quiet thing they did, Ulquiorra maintaining the sacred silence and Grimmjow's only noises his breathing. It would have been wrong any other way. In their own dispositions, they were each relishing in the demonstration that this could be done without sobs, without whips cracking, without pleads for mercy, without nasty slurs being thrown about. Ulquiorra allowed his finger to curve, just a little, to dig deeper into that place, and Grimmjow shuddered as he climaxed. Ulquiorra continued to smooth his hand across Grimmjow's side as Grimmjow slowly descended the high he was on, removing his finger after a moment. He was pleased to see that all that remained of the worst of the wounds on Grimmjow's thighs were small scratches surrounded by fresh pink skin, the only thing to show where the injury had been. By the "morning" even those would not be left.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said softly, and Grimmjow opened his eyes just a little. "We should get you cleaned up. I ran the water hot, so it should still at least be warm." Grimmjow nodded tiredly, and Ulquiorra lifted himself off of him so that Grimmjow could arise. Grimmjow did so slowly, and Ulquiorra silently offered him an arm. This time around Grimmjow leaned on Ulquiorra for support.

It was only a short few steps to the adjoining bathroom, a luxury reserved for the Espada, and Ulquiorra didn't mind how long it took to get there. He nudged the door fully open for them with his toe and led Grimmjow in, leaning down and putting a few fingertips into the water before straightening again. "It's still warm enough," he announced, gently turning Grimmjow sideways and putting his hands on the other's tan sides. Grimmjow allowed him to do so, and Ulquiorra put one of his own feet into the full bathtub before shifting his weight and effortlessly lifting Grimmjow into it with him.

They sat together, Ulquiorra sandwiched between Grimmjow's leaning back and the edge of the bathtub comfortably. "You still have your socks and shoes on and everything," Grimmjow said quietly, absently, as he leaned against Ulquiorra. The water's temperature was nicer than Ulquiorra had anticipated.

"That's alright," Ulquiorra said, picking up the bar of soap by the side. Grimmjow shifted uncomfortably, and he froze. "Is the water too warm?" he asked, knowing how hot water could aggravate wounds.

"No..." Grimmjow hummed, "it's your shirt. It's rough." Ulquiorra looked down and saw where Grimmjow's still healing back rubbed against the wet fabric painfully. Ulquiorra didn't enjoy knowing that something of his was causing Grimmjow pain. He used one hand to hold Grimmjow a little ways away, the other unzipping and removing the offending garment. He lay Grimmjow back against him, feeling how their water-slickened skin slid together with utmost smoothness, feeling Grimmjow's warmth against his chest. Grimmjow's body went slack as he sighed.

"Is this better?" Ulquiorra asked, and Grimmjow leaned more fully on him with a nod. The silence filled what little space was between them then, as Ulquiorra pulled the soap into his hand and gently began to clean the other man of his own blood and semen.

"Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked quietly, and Ulquiorra stalled his hand to show he was listening. "Have you ever done this for Hallibel?"

"She has done so for me on occasion," Ulquiorra answered honestly, "but no, I have never reciprocated the action."

"Why?" Grimmjow asked, and Ulquiorra could hear all of the questions held in that word. Desperate questions, heartbreaking, soul-crushing questions, and Ulquiorra only had the answer to one of them.

"Hallibel-sama has never felt degraded by what has been done to her," he said. "It is yet another matter in which she is stronger than I."

"So...you've felt..." Grimmjow trailed off, not certain how or whether to breach that subject.

"Every time he looks at me," Ulquiorra confirmed. Grimmjow's hand reached up to hold Ulquiorra's, clutching it where it had frozen against his chest. A sudden air of grim determination set about him.

"I'll do this for you," he swore. "When you come back limping, I'll help you." Ulquiorra felt his shoulders relax, never having realized that they had ever been tense. That would be nice. "Ulquiorra," Grimmjow whispered. "Thank you." Ulquiorra just lay his forehead against the back of Grimmjow's shoulder and sat in the sacred stillness and silence. He understood.


	19. 18: Gangbang

There's a picture for this one! You can see it here, without the spaces: www . y-gallery view / 884685 / Please keep in mind that I'm a writer, not an artist C:


	20. Chapter 19

Coming soon.


	21. Chapter 20

Coming soon.


	22. 21: Fisting

Grimmjow tied the towel around his hips, covering himself up. His other masseuse hadn't cared if he was nude, but, well, that guy had gotten a job somewhere else and Grimmjow didn't know the new kid. They said that they were sending someone new who had just finished their training and showed a lot of promise, but that didn't tell him anything except that this kid was inexperienced. He wouldn't complain directly to him if he wasn't good, but he'd mention it to somebody higher up on the food chain. It wasn't anything against the kid, but an athlete like Grimmjow needed a _real_ rub-down at the end of the day.

the doorbell rang downstairs, and for a second it threw Grimmjow off. Oh yeah, this new guy wouldn't just come in like the other dude. He walked down the long, soft-carpeted stairs and opened the door. And his jaw promptly dropped.

This kid was _hot._ Like, get to close and he gives you a third-degree burn hot. Seriously. He looked to be _way _too young to be doing this, like, seventeen or something, although Grimmjow doubted he was really so young. His skin was an almost ghostly pale, but not sickly, and his black hair was cut almost jaggedly around his baby like face. It shone healthily where the sun hit it. He was lanky and slim, lean muscled, and Grimmjow's sports-oriented mind immediately recognized the body type as ectomorphic. Good for running and swimming. Not so good for wrestling.

But what caught Grimmjow's attention were those incredible _eyes._ Those big, green eyes that didn't really look surprised by the size of the house or Grimmjow's blue hair or anything- until he noticed Grimmjow's almost-nudity, then he looked a little surprised, and was that a little blush? So cute. "Hello," the boy said, quickly snapping his eyes back up, his voice holding none of the embarrassment that had shown on his face a moment ago. "I'm the new masseuse-"

"I know," Grimmjow said. "Come on in. What's your name?"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer," the boy answered promptly, stepping in. He looked so business-like, with his little case of massaging oils and his maroon collared shirt. Actually, Grimmjow liked the long-sleeved, button-down look on that slim frame. He had even shined his shoes- and were his nails painted black? "Nice to meet you, sir." Grimmjow snorted as he started up the stairs, motioning for Ulquiorra to follow. Ulquiorra… what a unique name.

"No need to be so formal," he said, "just call me Grimmjow. You could wear casual next time too, if you're more comfortable that way. It'd be really kind of pointless to be relaxing other people if you're not relaxed yourself."

"Oh, I'm actually quite comfortable in clothes like these," Ulquiorra assured.

"Is that so?" Grimmjow asked. "Totally different from me, but then again I don't ever have to wear fancy clothes." He smiled, the kind of smile that could make women swoon. "So, hey, would it be rude of me to ask you how-?"

"Twenty," Ulquiorra answered before Grimmjow could finish, and Grimmjow blinked. "My apologies for cutting you off, but a lot of people ask me that. I've come to expect it."

"Oh, sorry," Grimmjow grinned apologetically, "I probably pissed you off, huh?" But really in his head he was going, Oh yeah, legally fuckable!

"No, not at all," Ulquiorra said. "Coming to expect something doesn't necessarily mean coming to dread it."

"Well, that's a relief," Grimmjow smiled, opening the door to a small room entirely painted dark red, with a massage table in the middle and a counter to one side for Ulquiorra to put his stuff down on. The light was entirely produced by flickering candles, and there was some Afro-Caribbean music on from Grimmjow's iPod. "Come on in," Grimmjow said. "I hope you don't mind, but I get really into the whole calming aura thing. I can turn the lights on if it bothers you."

"No, it's perfectly fine," Ulquiorra said, stepping into the room and putting his case of oils down. "Nice choice of music, by the way." Grimmjow chuckled.

"Thanks," he said. "Gotta get in the mood, y'know?" Would you like some cream or sugar with that innuendo?

"Yes I do," Ulquiorra agreed, opening his case as Grimmjow clambered onto the bed. Why, sugar would be great, thanks. "If you lay down on your stomach, I'll work on that left shoulder." Huh, he even knew Grimmjow was a left-handed pitcher. Ulquiorra knew what he was doing, or at least knew where to start.

It was silent then, except for the chanting from the speakers. It was the nice kind of silence, and Grimmjow closed his eyes and relaxed with a breath out the nose. Moments later he felt Ulquiorra's small, long-fingered, oiled hands on his back. Ulquiorra began to work on his left lat, and Grimmjow hummed in appreciation at Ulquiorra very evident skill. Hell, he hadn't expected that, but he liked it a lot. Ulquiorra really did know what he was doing.

Grimmjow's sore, overworked muscles quickly relaxed under Ulquiorra's ministrations, and it felt _good._ Grimmjow hummed in appreciation as a few well-placed presses released an old knot, and he could't deny that he would love to have those oiled hands on other places on his body. Mm, that would be so nice. He could practically feel those black-tipped fingers, all slicked with oil, sliding down his ribs ever-so-slowly, almost teasingly. They'd go lightly, almost enough so to tickle, and definitely enough to drive Grimmjow crazy.

In reality Ulquiorra's hands were firm, but Grimmjow wasn't thinking about reality anymore. The moment that the images had set in Grimmjow's mind, he was gone. They were incredibly sexy pictures too, although of course Grimmjow wasn't going to let Ulquiorra know that. He'd probably scare him off, and besides, Grimmjow wasn't the kind to just bang somebody. As high as his libido was, he wanted to get to know Ulquiorra, enjoy his company, and _then_ enjoy the rest o him. Proper order of things, and such. But that didn't mean he couldn't fantasize.

Ulquiorra's hands moved up to his neck, and then onto his scalp. The action timed itself almost perfectly with the mental image of a wet, cold Ulquiorra pressing himself up against Grimmjow's broad back for warmth, which was followed by one of Grimmjow lightly smacking that cherry-colored, abused ass. Then there was one with some hot wax dripping onto Ulquiorra's flat stomach, then one of Ulquiorra tied to the headboard and blindfolded. After that, one where Grimmjow was licking whipped cream off of Ulquiorra's cock while the raven moaned wantonly- and oh, don't forget the one where Grimmjow slapped his own cock on Ulquiorra's face as he came, getting spunk all over that white skin.

Well, shit, Grimmjow was officially hard as a rock now. He could feel his cock sandwiched almost painfully between the hard massage table and his own toned stomach, and he could feel how his heartbeat was thrumming in the vein, and he could definitely feel how Ulquiorra's hands were sliding down his back. Which made Grimmjow think of Ulquiorra groping his ass as he lay there, which really did not help his problem.

"Breathe in," Ulquiorra said softly, "breathe out…" Grimmjow did, and as he exhaled Ulquiorra leaned his whole body weight on his hands, which were on either side of Grimmjow's spine. The air fled Grimmjow in a whoosh, and he would admit that he'd been surprised by the movement, but the small of his back cracked in the most delicious way. He hummed again.

"That was awesome," he murmured. "Those are some magical hands you've got."

"Thank you."

It was official- Ulquiorra totally wasn't catching Grimmjow's double meaning. Which was probably a good thing.

"Now if you'll flip over onto your back, I can get at your collarbone," Ulquiorra said, and Grimmjow's eyes snapped open. Oh shit. "You'd be surprised what a part that area can play in shoulder movement."

"Uh, well," Grimmjow said, trying to come up with an excuse _quick,_ "my other masseuse didn't do that." Wow, Grimmjow, lame. "I mean, I'm all relaxed now, won't moving mess it up?"

"You're just flipping over," Ulquiorra pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but- I'm all comfortable," Grimmjow said.

"And you won't be comfortable on your back?"

"Look, honestly, my shoulder feels better than it has since I went pro," Grimmjow said. And yes, he really was telling the truth. He felt great. "Why don't we just save the collarbone thing for next time? I'm even cool if you come back tomorrow to do it." The look on Ulquiorra's face told Grimmjow that he totally wasn't settling for that.

"You'll feel even better if you flip over," he said.

"No, trust me, I won't," Grimmjow replied. Ulquiorra's green eyes got steely.

"Mr. Jaegerjaques, is there a reason you won't turn over?" he asked. Grimmjow swore he felt his cheeks heat up.

"No!" he said too quickly.

"Then flip over."

"No."

"Grimmjow, please flip over."

"No." Ulquiorra officially narrowed his eyes. "Shit, you're really gonna make me do it?" Grimmjow sighed. Ulquiorra's look didn't change. "Alright, okay. Don't say I didn't warn you." He gingerly moved onto his back, since he knew there was no getting out of this now, allowing his (very, very) hard cock to spring out into the air. Jesus, it really looked like a tent in the towel. Even he hadn't known he was _that_ turned on. Now he knew he was blushing, a very bright red if he wasn't mistaken. Oh shit, this was absolutely the most mortifying thing he'd ever done. And in front of someone so _cute!_

He wasn't sure he wanted to see Ulquiorra's reaction, but he looked anyway. God, even the way he reacted to something like this was adorable! His eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline and his green eyes were wide and clearly surprised. There was a light blush on his face, and he was _definitely _staring. Could this not _get_ any worse? Grimmjow wanted the ground to drop out from under him and swallow him up- he knew what kind of shit he could get in for this. If Ulquiorra wanted to, he could file sexual harassment. Grimmjow couldn't afford a scandal like that, and he _really_ didn't want Ulquiorra to think he was some kind of a pervert.

Ulquiorra coughed lightly and looked quickly away, fidgeting a little. "Ahem, well… I- I'll remember that you're… sensitive, so as to avoid this in the future," he said. "Now, if you'd please lay back, I'll take care of that shoulder and be out of here in a moment." Oh, shit. He just _had_ to interpret it like that, didn't he?

"It wasn't the massage," Grimmjow said quickly. He knew he was about to dig his own grave, but he couldn't stop the words from flying out of his mouth. "It was the masseuse." Ulquiorra's eyes went wide again, and the blush on his pale face darkened. Substantially. Grimmjow waited tensely, leaning back on his elbows and afraid to move. He had no idea how Ulquiorra would react to that, and honestly he wanted to apologize, but he couldn't get his tongue to work. Great. He digs his own grave and then doesn't do the one thing that could get him out of it.

"W-well, uh…" Ulquiorra said, averting his eyes and shifting nervously on his feet, "do you, uh- do you want some- some help?" Now it was Grimmjow's turn to have vanishing eyebrows.

"Are- are you… offering?" he asked carefully, even though just the idea was enough to make his cock throb.

"N-not because you're paying me!" Ulquiorra said quickly, almost accusingly. "I'm not a whore!"

"I wouldn't pay anyone for sex anyway," Grimmjow said absently, "it goes against my morals."

"Good for you."

There was an awkward pause, in which Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra looked at the floor, and both of them resisted the urge to fidget. "Uhm, I-" Ulquiorra said, "I haven't exactly- I mean- that is to say that I- uhm, I don't have much, I mean I've never- as far as experience goes, I don't have- ah…" Ulquiorra's face was officially lit up like a traffic light, and he was toying with his fingers restlessly. In just that moment, he really looked like an uncertain young boy- not to say that Grimmjow was into young boys, but _damn _he just looked so cute and fuckable. "I- I'm not sure that I could be… satisfactory, is what I'm, uh, trying to…"

"Man," Grimmjow said, making Ulquiorra look at him nervously, "even when you're blushing you're still sexy as hell." Ulquiorra's blush grew darker.

"Sh-shut up!" he said, probably out of reflex.

"Are you sure you're twenty?" Grimmjow teased, getting up onto his hands. Ulquiorra rankled.

"Do you want my help or not?" he asked, face aflame, and Grimmjow had to take pity on him. This was sure to be incredibly embarrassing for him. Grimmjow sat up properly, letting his feet dangle off the edge of the table, and gently hooked his fingers into Ulquiorra's belt loops to pull him closer.

"If you'd like to give it," he said. "I won't press you into anything." Ulquiorra averted his eyes again and blushed a little more (God, could he _get_ any redder?), crawling up onto the bed and sitting on his thighs. He stayed quiet, but Grimmjow understood. He scooted back, dragging Ulquiorra with him, until he was well in the middle of the table for stability's sake. He felt a warm something that he knew was Ulquiorra's hand touch his standing cock through the towel and jumped a little in surprise, but he sure as hell didn't complain. He began to unbutton Ulquiorra's shirt.

"I'm not a man who gets and doesn't give," he said, "but if I do something you're not comfortable with let me know. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at him.

"I may not have much experience with other people," he said, "but there's very little you could do to me that I haven't done to myself." Grimmjow shivered.

"And I'm sure I'll be having wet dreams about that statement for a good few weeks," he said, getting Ulquiorra's red shirt fully unbuttoned. It fell open to reveal a vast swath of pale, pale skin that almost glowed in the candlelight and made Grimmjow's mouth water. He leaned forward and licked that collarbone, and Ulquiorra meeped, his hand tightening for just a second on Grimmjow's aching shaft. Grimmjow allowed a little grunt. Shit, that towel was rough over his cock, but it felt so _good._ He suckled on Ulquiorra's collarbone, planning to leave a light mark.

Ulquiorra timidly began to work him, starting out slow, but it wasn't any disappointment for Grimmjow. He hadn't expected boldness, after all, and Ulquiorra's innocent attempts were an incredible turn-on. It was so _arousing _to think that he would be the first man Ulquiorra ever dabbled with. Well, he'd give him a good time. He move off of Ulquiorra's collarbone, trailing light kisses up and down his neck and jaw, starting to run his hands over Ulquiorra's sensitive obliques. He was determined to make Ulquiorra harder than he had ever been in his life.

He nibbled just a little at Ulquiorra's trapezius, and Ulquiorra gasped. Grimmjow raised a brow and repeated the action, and Ulquiorra winced delectably and shuddered. "Do you like that?" Grimmjow asked and Ulquiorra nodded shyly. Grimmjow repressed a chuckle at his self-consciousness and ran his hands just under his partner's underarms. "Don't be so timid, Ulquiorra. Tell me what you like," he said, placing a kiss under the joint of the younger's jaw and trailing them down to his neck to suckle some on the trapezius.

"I… I like that," Ulquiorra said, tilting his head to give Grimmjow better access. He was still shy about it, but somehow Grimmjow liked that better, and he _did_ say something. In reward for that, Grimmjow sent his hands lower to tickle Ulquiorra's pale stomach; Ulquiorra's abs twitched under his fingertips at the feel, and Grimmjow hummed appreciatively as Ulquiorra clutched his cock a little more boldly. Glancing down, Grimmjow realized that he was making quick work of arousing the other. Virgins were always easiest that way, but it was surprising. He hadn't even done anything yet.

He skimmed his hands up and pinched Ulquiorra's little pink nipples, deciding that he should get a move on with it then. Ulquiorra squeaked, then moaned quietly as Grimmjow lay siege to those little nubs. They really must have been sensitive, because Ulquiorra was quickly shaking and panting in Grimmjow's arms. Grimmjow noted that with interest. Luckily, Grimmjow was good with nipples- he knew just how to pinch them, how to flick them, how to pull them, and how to do it all without hurting them. Ulquiorra definitely seemed to be enjoying it as his back developed a gentle arch into Grimmjow's ministrations, his hand fumbling on Grimmjow's cock like he was loosing concentration. Which, of course, was exactly what Grimmjow was going for.

He kept one hand there as the other skimmed downward to unbutton Ulquiorra's black dress pants, making Ulquiorra gasp. Apparently even that friction was good for him. And it was good for Grimmjow too, because Ulquiorra seemed to remember his task and tentatively delved his hand into Grimmjow towel. At first it was a bold, quick move, but Grimmjow jumped in surprise (and more than a little pleasure) and Ulquiorra seemed to realize what he was doing. He froze, a look of mortification on his pretty face, and Grimmjow bit his lip to keep from thrusting up into that still, warm hand.

"I like that," Grimmjow panted, taking his own advice and surprised by how breathless he was. As if in encouragement he gently tugged Ulquiorra's pants down, just enough for his cock to be pulled out, which Grimmjow quickly did. Ulquiorra squeaked, his hips jerking, and Grimmjow gently started to knead et tender, hard flesh in his hand. The look on Ulquiorra's face was quite enjoyable, and Grimmjow loved the way the other man's cock heated his hand. If the throbbing was anything to go off of, Ulquiorra was definitely quite well towards coming already.

Ulquiorra moaned as Grimmjow worked him, but mimicked his movement oh-so-sublimely. And _fuck,_ did those soft, long fingers feel good. So different from Grimmjow's broader, more calloused ones. Ulquiorra seemed to enjoy Grimmjow's rough-textured hand, though, shivering and wincing as Grimmjow gave him the star treatment; Grimmjow reacted right along with him as he mirrored Grimmjow's movement. Fondle the balls, pinch the head, pull the foreskin, press the nub on the underside, trace the pulsing vein, mmmm. Ulquiorra slowly but _oh so wonderfully_ brought his massaging skill into play, stroking with a firmness that made Grimmjow _melt._

Ulquiorra seemed to be melting too, his moans becoming more free. His big green eyes were closed, allowing him to just feel the sensations, his mouth open and face flushed. With his slim brows puckered and head tilted ever-so-slightly down, Grimmjow thought he really looked like a pornography poster. He was just so erotic looking. Honestly he had Grimmjow a little too horny for what they were doing, but Grimmjow wasn't complaining; in fact, he knew just what to do to finish it off, if Ulquiorra would let him. He'd love to take it all the way to sex, but chances are Ulquiorra would be done after one orgasm and Grimmjow wanted to finish off with a bang that Ulquiorra would remember forever.

Grimmjow gently urged Ulquiorra up onto his knees so that his pale chest was right in front of Grimmjow's nose, making Ulquiorra release Grimmjow's cock to hold his shoulders instead. As frustrating as that was, Grimmjow was determined to blow the other man's cute little head off even if he had to jack himself off later. Grimmjow removed his hand from Ulquiorra's now very red nipple, but attached his mouth to the more neglected one to make up for it. "Mmm!" Ulquiorra hummed, biting his lower lip as his back arched wonderfully into Grimmjow's lips. Grimmjow nipped it a little, having figured out how much pain Ulquiorra liked on that area, and Ulquiorra let out a cute, explosive cry.

Throughout all of this Grimmjow was working Ulquiorra's member, never letting up on that stimulation as he pulled Ulquiorra's pants down over his perky little butt. He smoothed over one baby-soft cheek, grasping it firmly but gently in case Ulquiorra wasn't used to it. He shouldn't have worried, because Ulquiorra's head tipped back with a moan that made Grimmjow's arousal pulse. Grimmjow spent some time there, just enough to keep Ulquiorra comfortable with the pace, but he had bigger plans than just touching. When he thought he could risk it, he took two fingers and lightly, lightly brushed Ulquiorra's twitching hole, twisting his fist on Ulquiorra's rod in case it was unwanted, and Ulquiorra gasped and looked behind him. Grimmjow couldn't tell if his face was one of worry or want.

"Too far?" he asked quickly, pulling his fingers back, but Ulquiorra's hips twitched back like they were trying to get the pressure back.

"I like it," Ulquiorra said quickly, and Grimmjow's well-tuned ear could definitely pick up on the lust in Ulquiorra's arousal-deepened voice. Oh, so he _wanted_ it there? Maybe he did this to himself at home? Just the idea made Grimmjow's woody twitch. The thought was proven when the fingers slid in with absolutely no difficulty at all despite being unlubed- it was liked Ulquiorra'd had sex dozens of times, but he said he was a virgin. As soon as the muscles parted Ulquiorra shuddered and whined, a new and far more needy sound than he'd been letting out, and Grimmjow's eyebrows rose.

"I haven't even done anything yet," he said. Ulquiorra bit his lip, and Grimmjow realized that he was clutching his shoulders almost hard enough to hurt. Definitely turned on. To a crazy point. "Ulquiorra," Grimmjow said, a realization coming into his head, "do you _enjoy_ stretching out your ass?" It wasn't something Grimmjow had ever heard of before, but there were all kinds of weirder kinks out there- and hell, it was actually kind of hot. And it did explain how a virgin could be so loose.

Ulquiorra blushed a bright scarlet red and looked away, embarrassed. "Yes," he replied, almost too quietly to hear, and just that admission made Grimmjow throb.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow said, adding to more fingers (and hiding his surprise when they went in just as easily as the first two). "And how do you satisfy that on your own, Ulquiorra?" Do you have toys? Or do you finger-fuck yourself?" Grimmjow realized the instant the words left his mouth that he as dirty-talking, which was his own kink that he tried to suppress. He swore at himself.

In a ridiculous stroke of luck, though, Ulquiorra didn't seem to mind his dirty habit. In fact, he almost seemed to like it. His face turned beet red, but his eyes belied his lust. "I- I use an inflatable dildo," Ulquiorra confessed, unable to meet Grimmjow's eyes, and if that wasn't encouraging smack-talk Grimmjow didn't know what was. An almost predatory longing kicked in, and Grimmjow gave in to it.

"Inflatable, huh?" he mocked. "Do you inflate it all the way? Is it big enough for you?" Ulquiorra wriggled his hips in encouragement as Grimmjow put his other hand's four fingers in, even as he whimpered at the loss of touch on his raging cock, and Grimmjow loved that heated sound. Ulquiorra's breathing came faster and deeper as he watched Grimmjow pull him apart, and if Grimmjow had been thinking totally straight he would have been amazed how _easy_ it was. Most men weren't as thick as four fingers, but here Ulquiorra was easily loose enough for thicker.

"No," Ulquiorra answered, quaking. "I make it as big as it can get and it's not enough anymore." Grimmjow tutted.

"Really now, Ulquiorra, you're quite insatiable," he said. "Aren't you worried? You're so stretched out your hole might not be able to give your partners any pleasure." Grimmjow started to come across some resistance and pulled slower, but didn't stop. This was probably about where the dildo stopped- his fingers were a good one and a half inches apart. That was some kind of gaping. Ulquiorra gasped, clutching Grimmjow's head to his chest hard enough to almost hurt, grinding back as Grimmjow kept pulling. The tremulous moan that came out of his mouth was _heavenly._ Grimmjow glanced down at the other man's cock to find that he was leaking precum all over the place, not far from coming at all, and growled.

"Y-esssss," Ulquiorra hissed.

"Oh?" Grimmjow taunted. "If you're worried, why don't you stop?"

"I-I caaaaan't," Ulquiorra moaned. Grimmjow nipped the pale sternum in front of him, definitely having to pull harder now. Damn, he was really opened up! Grimmjow could fit his damn _arm_ in there! Grimmjow's eyes went wide as his cock jumped wildly.

"Ulquiorra, lay down on your back," Grimmjow said suddenly, pulling away from Ulquiorra's crushing embrace. Ulquiorra blinked down at him with lust-fogged eyes in confusion, whimpering as Grimmjow pulled his fingers out. "Just do it," Grimmjow said, clambering off of the massage bed and turning in a circle to find Ulquiorra's massaging oils. "Are all of these safe for ingestion?" he asked as he found them.

"Most of them, why-"

"What about this one?" Grimmjow asked, grabbing one at random.

"Yes, that's safe," Ulquiorra replied as Grimmjow turned back to him. Grimmjow was pleased to find that he'd done as Grimmjow had ordered and was laying on his back on the massage bed, his knees hanging over the end of it. Perfect. "Why are you-?"

"Lube," Grimmjow said quickly, coming around to the end of the bed and nudging Ulquiorra's legs apart to get between them. "You might not normally ned it, but trust me, you want it for this." Grimmjow poured the oil generously over his forearm, not waiting to watch Ulquiorra turn red. Neither one of them could wait much longer. But he heard Ulquiorra's breath catch when he realized what Grimmjow was going to do, and when he looked Ulquiorra was staring at his slicked arm with wide eyes. "Are you alright with this?" Grimmjow asked, looking him in the eye. "I'm not doing it without your consent." After all, it was an awful lot to fit into a hole…

"Please," Ulquiorra breathed, opening his legs wider. And _damn_ if Grimmjow's member didn't leap at that picture. God, he wanted so bad to bury himself in that hole to his balls, but he hadn't asked for permission and even as hyped as he was he wasn't about to just _take_ someone's virginity. Grimmjow quickly lined up his fist, waiting for Ulquiorra to breathe out, and when he did Grimmjow slowly started to press in. There was a little resistance to his fist, but once he was in it was an easy thing. He thrust once, twice, three times and was buried to the elbow in Ulquiorra's heat. Ulquiorra jerked at his fast movement and be paused. Crap, had he gone too quick? He'd all but forgotten to be gentle. Ulquiorra's choked gasp and utterly shocked face were definitely worrying- until Ulquiorra moaned and ground down wantonly, head falling back. "Oh God, please don't stop," he begged, and Grimmjow growled almost feral. Fuck, that was such a turn-on.

Grimmjow started pistoning his arm, going shallow but fast. Ulquiorra screeched, arching his back wildly and grabbing the edge of the table in a white knuckled grip. Grimmjow wasn't holding anything back- he was a baseball player, and had the arm strength to prove it. He grabbed his own neglected cock and started pumping it hard, technique lost, and _God_ did it feel good after all that fucking foreplay. "Ah- ah-ah-ah- aaaaaoooooOOO _God!_" Ulquiorra shouted, and Grimmjow _loved_ the way there was a bulge in his flat little stomach to show where his arm was.

"Calling on God now, huh?" Grimmjow panted heavily. "I must really turn you on. Is it that good, huh? C'mon bitch, tell me! I wanna know!"

"Iiiiit's sssso _good,_ ah, oh fuck!" Ulquiorra cried. With his eyes screwed shut like that, Grimmjow was sure he was trying not to come that second. "NghaaaaAAA!"

"You sound like such a little girl," Grimmjow said. "I'm hitting your prostate right now, aren't I? That's what has your ass sucking my arm in. I've got it pinned and you've never felt this good."

"_Yes!_" Ulquiorra shouted. "Yes yes _yes! _Oh God, harder, please, please-"

"Begging?" Grimmjow taunted. "Are you begging me like a little slut? God, you're such a dirty-ngh-whore." Sweat rolled down his temple. He wasn't even sure Ulquiorra could hear him anymore.

"OH GOD!" Ulquiorra yelled, "OH GOD _YES,_ yes, oh, oh, oah, oh, oOoOOOH FUCK!" And that was it. There was too much stimulation for him to handle, and all of the built-up pleasure exploded out of him like a geyser. The force of his ass clamping down on Grimmjow's arm was incredible, and his cries and erotic face sent Grimmjow snarling over the edge. Damn, if there hadn't been so much foreplay they could have lasted longer. "AAAAHHAAH!"

Then they just sat there and panted, and as Grimmjow came down from the high he realized what he'd just done. He really did believe in the proper order of things, and now Ulquiorra had to feel so used. What Grimmjow had said to him didn't help. Grimmjow glanced over at him, and he was still panting heavy with his eyes closed, not quite past the aftermath yet. In the soft candlelight, shining with a thin sheen of sweat and with such a lovely look on his face, he really was beautiful. Grimmjow pulled his arm out as gently as possible-Ulquiorra only winced a little- and grabbed his long-discarded towel to clean the oil off his arm and wipe the sperm off Ulquiorra's stomach. Somehow there wasn't any fecal matter, which Grimmjow was grateful for. Personally, he thought that was pretty gross.

Ulquiorra's eyes hazily opened as Grimmjow was wiping off his stomach, and Grimmjow locked gazes with him for a split second. "You okay?" Grimmjow asked, throwing the towel in the trashcan. No use trying to save a dead soldier.

"Uh, yeah," Ulquiorra said. "I think so."

And then everything settled into a really damn awkward silence.

Grimmjow leaned his back against the massage table, drumming his fingers against the awkwardness sat on his back, and surely on Ulquiorra's too, in the almost total silence. Grimmjow realized his iPod had turned off- he probably hadn't charged it enough. Ulquiorra's breathing slowly returned to normal, but that was the only sound and God Grimmjow wanted to say something but he didn't know what. Even in his mind it felt totally still, like a computer when it freezes; how was it that their encounter had started out so slow and suddenly gotten so fast? Damn it all.

"Uh, sorry, I think I used up all of that oil," Grimmjow finally said. Well, it was a start.

"That's alright, it's easy to replace," Ulquiorra replied. And then it was silent again, and no matter how Grimmjow wracked his brain he just could _not_ come up with something else. Christ, this was worse than when he'd flipped over!

Just like then, Ulquiorra was the first one to break the silence. "Uhm, your shoulder's probably all tense again after that, so I'll just fix that and be on my way," he said. Grimmjow whipped his head around to look at him, but Ulquiorra was looking away like he was ashamed.

"What?" Grimmjow asked. "No way I'm asking you to work after that! Come on, what kind of guy do you think I am?" He turned his shoulders towards the younger to look at him better. "Just stay here for a while. That was really intense for anyone, let alone a virgin. It's pretty late in the afternoon, do you have another client after this?"

"Not today," Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow turned back forward and sighed heavily, running his hand down his angular face.

"Hey, look," he said, "I got really nasty with what I said to you. I really didn't mean any of it. I kind of get like that during sex, and I wish I could stop. You're not a bitch, or a whore. I'm really sorry."

"It wasn't bad," Ulquiorra said.

"Not in the moment," Grimmjow said, "but afterwords people remember what was said, and then they start thinking about it, and then they feel like less than they are, and then everything goes to hell. And even when I tell them I didn't mean it, it's still in the back of their mind. It's how good relationships go down the tank."

"… Would it really be so hard for me to pleasure someone?" Ulquiorra asked quietly. Grimmjow looked over at him, and he hated how downcast those turned-away green eyes were.

"You really do worry about that, don't you?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra nodded. He really did look desolate, and Grimmjow wanted to hit something just to get this anger at himself out. How could he make such a sweet, attractive person feel so bad about himself? "Hey, listen," Grimmjow said, turning around completely and reaching over Ulquiorra to grab the other side of the table and lean over him, "if you had to be tight as hell for someone to enjoy having sex with you there wouldn't be any hookers in the world. And in case you didn't notice, I just came harder than I've come since freshman year of college and I wasn't even _in_ you. So you don't feel like a virgin, what of it? There's something hypnotizing about you, and if there's a man who would turn down the chance to hop in bed with you I sure as hell haven't met him."

Ulquiorra stared up at him with his emerald green eyes surrounded by white. His high cheekbones were dusted with a light pink blush, and Grimmjow felt his own face soften. "Why don't you stay the night?" he asked. "I have plenty of guest rooms, but my pajamas might be a little big for you."

"I…" Ulquiorra said, blinking, stunned, "okay." Grimmjow felt his mouth twitch up at the sides.

"Great," he said. A small, shy smile pulled up at the sides of Ulquiorra's mouth, and Grimmjow thought that this man was truly beautiful when he smiled. "I'll go order dinner, since you probably don't want to eat my cooking. What sounds good?"

"I'm not picky."

"Pasta?"

"Sure."

…

"I should probably do that now, before it gets too late."

"Probably."

"But I don't want to leave." Ulquiorra blushed. "I think I'll show you where your room is first. Then I'll order dinner."

"I… could just stay in your room," Ulquiorra said sheepishly, and Grimmjow blinked.

"Okay," he said, smiling gently again as he picked Ulquiorra up into his arms. He felt so warm against his chest; Grimmjow had missed feeling someone relax into him like he was a safe place to be. Somehow, it seemed like the proper order of things had changed.

And Grimmjow was okay with that.


	23. Chapter 22

Coming soon.


	24. Chapter 23

Coming soon.


	25. 24: Voyeurism

So the other day I was on this site, one of those live cam things, and I found this totally hot teenage boy. The thing said his name was Grimmjow. He looked just my type; built, not bulky, blue hair and eyes, tanned, and looked like he might not even have been legal yet, but damn did I want him anyway. He was sitting on his bed, and the camera was far enough away to see his whole luscious body. He was toying with himself, putting on a helluva show, y'know, pinching his nipples as he stroked himself. He had the most sexy smirk, this look like "I know you're looking. Like what you see?" Fuck, he turned me on.

I was masturbating myself, just watching him, and when he pulled out a medium-sized butt plug I almost blew it all over. Then I watched him slide it into his ass with a long, drawn-out moan and the most erotic face I've ever seen on someone so young, and I knew he was definitely more experienced than his years. This kid was a class one slut. He spread his legs out nice and wide for everyone watching, and I could see his little asshole twitching around the toy. He propped himself back on his arm so we could see his face as he started to move the toy around inside himself, shooting the camera a devilish come-hither look. He knew just what he was doing, and just how to do it.

Just then something totally unexpected happened. The door to his room opened up on one side of the screen, and he took on this deer-in-the-headlights look as he stared at the pale guy who had opened it. The guy looked totally surprised and shut the door almost as soon as he had opened it. For a second Grimmjow didn't do anything, just staring like he couldn't believe someone had just seen him like that, then the door opened again and he started. The pale guy (who I now saw was hot in his own right, with chin-length black hair and green eyes) came in and sat down out of sight of the camera, probably right next to it, and Grimmjow just gaped.

"Well, Grimmjow, go on," the guy's deep voice prodded. He sounded, and looked, like he was a good few years older that the teenager on the screen. "These good people are awaiting their show." Grimmjow gulped thickly, and for a second I thought he wasn't going to do it, but slowly he started moving the toy around again. He wasn't looking at the camera, but at the guy, and he wasn't wearing that devastatingly sexy face anymore. Now he looked like an unsure teenager who had never done this before, and damn if that didn't turn me on more. He must not have ever had a live audience.

The whole dynamic had changed, and it didn't take long for the kid to be panting and whimpering like a dog in heat. I could see his shaft throbbing, turning redder by the moment, as Grimmjow leaned his head back and closed his eyes. It was like he couldn't bear to see the guy watching him do such nasty things to himself, but it was so obvious that it really turned him on. Such a little voyeur. His lusty moans had turned into little, embarrassed sounds, but they were still easy to pick up on over the computer. They increased in volume, pitch and frequency all too quickly, and I picked up my own pace on my cock. Still, Grimmjow climaxed before me, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed.

Grimmjow's post-orgasm face, though delectable, didn't last very long. He looked up at the guy, still quaking, and I could almost hear the guy's smirk as he spoke, standing up and sauntering over to the bed. "Come on now, Grimmjow, that's not all, is it?" he asked, and his voice sent shivers up my spine. "Certainly you give them more show than that." Grimmjow kept his eyes rapt on the guy as he crawled up in front of him, and even though his head blocked what he was doing it looked like he was licking up the cum on Grimmjow's (well-toned) abs. Grimmjow's eyes filled with lust as his breathing became heavier and the guy's black head traveled down, down, until Grimmjow let out an explosive moan. It was pretty obvious that Grimmjow was getting a blowjob, and loving it. His eyes closed again, this time in pure bliss, as his hand cupped the back of the guy's head.

It only lasted a minute, that blowjob, but when the guy moved off and away it was clear he'd done his job. Grimmjow was up and hot again, his cock swaying in front of his stomach, and he whimpered when the guy's mouth was lost. "Turn around, Grimmjow," the guy commanded as he crawled around Grimmjow, leaning his back against the wall, "and pay me back." I got a glimpse of Grimmjow's face, and it was gorgeously surprised and aroused. Then he turned around to face the guy, sticking his ass the direction of the camera, and I could see that he still had the plug in. That really turned me on, I'll tell ya. I heard a zipper being pulled down, then a gasp. Apparently this guy had an impressive dick to warrant a noise like that.

Grimmjow started sucking, and the guy, who looked supremely in control, just watched him with a hand on his head. I could see the mass of blue bobbing, as well as his bubble butt, and I started to feel my climax approaching. That lasted a little while, until the guy decided the kid wasn't doing well enough and forced his head down hard. Grimmjow choked and coughed, but the guy wouldn't let his head up and eventually the coughing stopped. Grimmjow started moving again, guided by the guy's hand, and each time he went down he was forced to deep throat him again. He made the sexiest little coughing sound every single time.

Finally, just when I thought I couldn't hold it any more, the guy wrenched Grimmjow's head off his cock. "Say ah, Grimmjow," the guy said.

"Aaaaaaah," Grimmjow groaned, and even though I couldn't see his face I could imagine it. The guy jacked himself off in the kid's face, and as he grunted with his release I came too. And I thought it was over. I was just about to close the tab when the guy said, "Show them your face, whore," pulling brutally at Grimmjow's hair until his back arched so far I could see his face upside-down. Grimmjow yelped. And oh, was his face ridiculously hot. All streaked with the guy's dick juice and everything, and with such an aroused look. He made eye contact with the camera and moaned, as if remembering that there were people watching him on the other side of the screen. I started perking back up.

The guy let go, and Grimmjow slumped back forward as the guy slipped off the bed and walked around him. Without warning he smacked Grimmjow's round little ass, making Grimmjow start. "I like the way you turn pink when I hit you," the guy said, smacking again. He stayed to the side so the camera could get full view of Grimmjow's ass, and oh how lovely it was. I could see all too well how it bounced with each hit, turning a nice cherry red, and the best part was how Grimmjow yelped with each little hit. Oh, so he wasn't used to spanking? That kind of innocence made me want to fuck him into his mattress.

The guy bent over and licked the reddening flesh, making Grimmjow's toes curl, then smacked each globe repeatedly as if he were playing the bongo. Grimmjow made little noises and jerked around, but never told him to stop. His ass got so red and sore-looking, but he seemed to love it. I saw his hole twitching around the plug and realized that must have been why he liked it so much-after all, every time he was hit his passage seized up, and that would make the toy massage his insides. That was probably why his testes were hanging so low too.

Anyway, just as I started jacking off again the guy stopped slapping. Grimmjow whimpered wantonly, and I thought that sound was just too hot. "Calm down, I'm coming," the guy said, taking his sweet time sauntering around the bed, and Grimmjow's head followed him. "Turn," the guy commanded, and Grimmjow hurried to spin around so he faced the camera. He had so much lust in his eyes that it really made me throb. The guy got up on the bed, kneeling behind Grimmjow, who was still on all fours, and grabbed the butt plug. It was surprising enough that Grimmjow started and moaned as the guy thrust it in and out slowly, making Grimmjow bite his lip.

"Ulquiorra, please," he moaned after a minute of that torture, and the guy-I guess his name was Ulquiorra-smirked sexily.

"What are you asking me to do, Grimmjow?" he taunted, going no faster.

"Pl-leeeease, please can I-can I-"

"Can you what, Grimmjow?"

"Can I have your c-aaahck," Grimmjow moaned. I growled low in my throat hearing him beg like that, but Ulquiorra just smirked wider.

"Mmm, depends," he said. "What are you willing to do for it?"

"Anything," Grimmjow gasped.

"Anything?" Ulquiorra repeated. "Even beg me like the little cock whore you are?"

"Yes, _yes,"_ Grimmjow swore as Ulquiorra forced the toy in particularly hard. Then he stopped moving it completely, making Grimmjow whimper and squirm around, trying to get that friction back that he was obviously so desperate for.

"Well, I'm waiting," Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow whimpered again, his face turning bright red, but it was obvious how much this new level of submission got him hot and bothered.

"Please, Ulquiorra," he said quietly, "please fuck me."

"What was that, Grimmjow?"

"Please fuck me," Grimmjow repeated, louder.

"Oh come on now, surely you can do better than that," Ulquiorra taunted, starting to move the plug again.

"I-I want your cock, Ulquiorra, please," Grimmjow said, looking wonderfully humiliated.

"You want my what?"

"I want your fat meat stick!" Grimmjow almost shouted, squeezing his eyes shut. "I want your huge dick pistoning into me, I want to feel your cock head smacking that spot inside me that feels so good, I want you to fill me with your hot spunk, I want you to fuck me!" Ulquiorra smirked triumphantly.

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" he asked, pulling the plug out all the way and making Grimmjow moan. "Where's your lube?"

"I don't need it," Grimmjow said breathlessly. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, did you _not_ see me? I'll rip your cute little ass in two."

"Please," Grimmjow breathed, quaking at just the idea. That caused a little shudder in Ulquiorra, and I could tell that he was as turned on as fuck by all this, even if he didn't show it much.

"Your choice," he said flippantly, lining himself up. Grimmjow bit his lip in anticipation, and I watched like a hawk for the little grunt that would say that Ulquiorra had put his head in-but it didn't come. No, it was more like a full-out scream as Ulquiorra slammed himself in, without lube, all in one piece. If he was as big as he said, that had to hurt like fuck. Ulquiorra grunted, and tears gathered at the edges of Grimmjow's closed eyes. I'd never seen such enjoyable pain on anyone's face before then. It hurt, but he loved it.

"Owwwww," he muttered, head flopping down, as Ulquiorra began to thrust.

"I warned you," Ulquiorra said remorselessly, even though he winced a little at the tight heat inside Grimmjow's sexy body. "I suggest you relax, or you really will tear." I heard Grimmjow breathe out a long breath, trying to calm himself, but it obviously only worked so well.

"Please-please wait a minute," Grimmjow asked.

"Nope," Ulquiorra said. "You're my whore, you'll do whatever I want you to. And I want to fuck you. You're lucky I haven't started going any harder than this yet." Grimmjow whimpered, a sound that was becoming increasingly more common, and rocked back and forth on his hands and knees with each slowly intensifying thrust. God, this guy was seriously merciless, thrusting at a fast speed within a minute or two, making Grimmjow seethe and hiss in pain-not that I minded, of course.

Suddenly Grimmjow started and made a totally different kind of sound. "Ah! Oh-oh God," he panted. "There, right, there!" I hissed myself. Fuck, this was hot! Ulquiorra smirked and started really plowing in, but instead of screaming in pain Grimmjow moaned in pleasure, his head coming back up so I could see his face. It was obvious that he was still in some pain, but the pleasure was starting to take over. Ulquiorra must have found the spot, and was assaulting it with gusto.

Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow's hair, forcing his neck to bend further. "Look at the camera, Grimmjow," he ordered. "Let them see your slutty face." Grimmjow's eyes opened just a slit and he looked right into the camera, like he was looking right at me. His blue eyes were fogged over in lust, and when he realized the camera was still there he moaned loudly. Damn, he really was a voyeur.

Then, suddenly, Ulquiorra hefted him up so he was literally sitting on that cock-and now that I could see it, I saw that it really was huge for a white guy. Actually, it was huge period. "Let them see you like this," Ulquiorra said. "Let them see your whole body." Grimmjow moaned again, still staring at the camera, and I moaned with him. Oh, I was gonna cum again…

Ulquiorra picked up the pace until it was practically turbo, and Grimmjow's eyes rolled back into his head. "Oh fuck, _oh_ fuck!" he cried. "I'm gonna-I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna?" Ulquiorra asked, grabbing Grimmjow's standing erection and pumping it hard. Grimmjow almost screamed.

"Gonna cum!" Grimmjow sobbed. "Please, let me cum!"

"Not until I do," Ulquiorra said, grasping the base of Grimmjow's red prick hard enough to keep him from coming. Grimmjow moaned and started taking an active part, swiveling his hips in an attempt to make Ulquiorra cum. "You can do better than that."

"Uuuuugggghhh," Grimmjow groaned, eyes rolling back, and just when I thought neither one of us could take any more Ulquiorra grunted, wincing, and let go of Grimmjow's cock. Grimmjow screamed and his own cum painted his chest, some of it even splashing by his nipples, his back arching dangerously. Ulquiorra kept thrusting through his orgasm, elongating both of their climaxes, and I came hard. Possibly harder than I'd ever cum before in my life. Oh, it was so good.

Then it was over, and before I'd even recovered Ulquiorra let Grimmjow slump onto the mattress and turned off the camera-but not before saying, "I'm Grimmjow's roommate. From now on, I'll be in these videos too." Then he turned the camera off, and I was left to wipe myself off.

Just not before I bookmarked the page.


	26. 25: Police

Grimmjow had a thing for being in control.

He also had a thing for roleplaying.

So when he came to Ulquiorra with a new request, it really hand't surprised Ulquiorra at all. He'd been with Grimmjow long enough to have seen this coming, although he would say that his boyfriend was lucky Ulquiorra was so willing- and that his boss didn't ask questions when he came to work limping.

"Next," Grimmjow bellowed from inside the room Ulquiorra had been sitting outside of, and Ulquiorra sighed and stood. It wasn't that he didn't love the sex, because it was fantastic, but sometimes Grimmjow took a little too long getting there. But Grimmjow had promised that Ulquiorra would be back before the end of his lunch hour, so perhaps today would be better than he had learned to expect. He quickly reminded himself of his character before opening the door.

Grimmjow had moved the small room around to be empty minus a desk against the wall, and Grimmjow stood close to the middle in a rather sexy police outfit. Ulquiorra thought about how very nicely it fit him, but only for a moment because Grimmjow 'caught sight' of him. "Come on in," he said, and Ulquiorra slipped in.

"Not to be disrespectful, sir," he asked, pretending to be demure and slightly nervous, "but may I ask why you've held up all night? I thought you caught the bomber."

"Well, we did," Grimmjow said, taking his uniform had off for a moment to run his hand through his hair. He looked tired, like he'd been up all night working and patting people down. Ulquiorra admired his acting prowess. "But we found evidence that he had an accomplice who was also in the shopping center. We've had to give everyone in the vicinity a vigorous pat-down. We'll be done quickly, and your belongings will be returned to you when you leave. Allow me to apologize for the inconvenience."

"Oh, no, it's fine, Officer..." Ulquiorra let his eyes dart down to the nameplate on Grimmjow's chest pocket, "...um, can I ask how to pronounce your last name?" He pulled a faint blush onto his pale cheeks as if he were embarrassed at having to ask. Grimmjow smiled tiredly, like Ulquiorra was the first person not to bite his head off for the wait.

"Jaegerjaques," he said. "I know it's kind of weird. So, you're Ulquiorra Schiffer?" he asked, checking the clipboard on his desk with a list of names. Ulquiorra nodded and Grimmjow said, "Okay then, let's get started so you can get out of here. Can you stand with your hands on the wall for me?" Ulquiorra complied, straightening his arms our and spreading his legs a little as Grimmjow came up behind him. "I have to do a simple pat-down, okay?"

"Of course, officer," Ulquiorra said, playing the part of the compliant civilian. He felt Grimmjow's large, warm hands close over one of his arms in a nice ring and slowly smooth from his shoulder to his elbow, searching for anything hidden. It was an enjoyable feel, and one that was repeated on the other arm. Ulquiorra had always liked how warm Grimmjow's body was. Grimmjow got to his knees behind Ulquiorra.

"I'm moving onto your legs now," Grimmjow announced. "Is there anything sharp in your pockets that could hurt me?" Ulquiorra shook his head, and Grimmjow took hold of his ankle and began a very slow sweep of his calf. Ulquiorra let himself just focus on the feel of Grimmjow's hands as they worked their way up his leg. His legs, for some reason, were erogenous zones for him, and Grimmjow knew it. Just feeling someone put their hands there sent a prick of arousal up Ulquiorra's spine, and Grimmjow was going so leisurely that he just felt the need to shiver as Grimmjow's hand breached his knee and continued up. By the time those fingers tickled up the inside of his thigh to his hip he was certain that this was going to be much better than he'd originally thought.

To his ever-so-slight disappointment, Grimmjow quickly went to the ankle of the other leg without taking his hand up just that last millimeter. It was a nice kind of wanting, and it still felt just as good going up his other leg. Grimmjow's grasp on him was gentle but firm, and strangely clinical. Grimmjow had so fully taken into his character that Ulquiorra could _feel_ his profession in his touch. For him, this was just a job. There was a certain amount of uncaring in it, and for some reason that, too, was arousing. Although Ulquiorra could find just about anything arousing when his legs were being touched.

Grimmjow stood up and moved his hands up Ulquiorra's butt and onto his sensitive lower back, announcing, "I'm moving to your torso." Ulquiorra struggled to keep his back from arching as Grimmjow moved his hands up and around the sides of his ribs, another of his favorite places, and he realized that he was already partway to having a hell of a woodie. Grimmjow stepped in just a little to loop his arms around, flattening his hands against Ulquiorra's collarbone and going down his front just as aggravatingly slow as he'd gone up his back. His hands pulled the pert nubs of his nipples down a little, and he couldn't hold back a shudder of pleasure. But the hands ket dragging down, moving on too slow and too fast to his lean belly. The lower part of that area was for the most part untouched, and Grimmjow's very solid ministrations were more than it was used to. Oh, it felt quite nice. Grimmjow's firm hand grasped the bulge growing in Ulquiorra's pants, likely to leave no stone unturned, and Ulquiorra winced as a shot when straight to his nervous system.

Then Grimmjow's hand slid away, and Ulquiorra was left horribly wanting. He let Grimmjow turn him around as the other man said, "Well, we're almost done here," and Ulquiorra's spirits shrunk. _Oh,_ no. Grimmjow was _not_ planning on letting him leave like this. "Could you turn your pockets out for me?" Ulquiorra did, and of course he had nothing in them. Grimmjow had asked him to leave everything on the counter downstairs. "Great," Grimmjow said, "now I just have to check inside your mouth, and you can go."

"Inside me mouth, officer?" Ulquiorra asked, feigning confusion.

"Yeah, it's kind of strange," Grimmjow admitted, "but we do it for a reason. If you would, please?"

"Oh! Of course," Ulquiorra said, opening his mouth up wide. He had popped a breath mint earlier, a habit of his ever since an ex had said his breath smelled during sex, and he knew that Grimmjow liked the minty smell. Grimmjow grasped his chin and flicked a small flashlight on, holding it up to see Ulquiorra's cavern better. He leaned close, seemingly inspecting, and then frowned. He looked closer, frowning more. With his mouth open Ulquiorra couldn't ask what the problem was.

"When did you get this crown?" Grimmjow asked, glaring at the thing. It was a question he knew the answer to, since he'd been told a while back. What was he getting at? Whatever it was, Ulquiorra hoped it would get him what he wanted.

"A few months ago," he answered as Grimmjow let go of his chin. "Why?"

"What is it made out of?" Grimmjow asked, his demeanor changing. Suddenly he was not quite so friendly.

"Um, I-I think it's aluminum, officer," Ulquiorra said. "Is something wrong? Have I done something?" Grimmjow stepped back, softening just a tad.

"You haven't done anything," he said, "at least not that I know. But I've been ordered to do an extensive search if I find a few things. One of them is an aluminum dental implant. I'm going to need to inspect your clothing."

"Of-of course," Ulquiorra said, reaching for his belt. He said it like any obedient, scared citizen, but really he knew that Grimmjow was ordering him to strip for him and he loved that. He'd always thought that was horribly kinky, and Grimmjow knew it. He took first Ulquiorra's socks, his shoes left outside, then his shirt and pants. Ulquiorra slipped his boxers off, exposing his softly throbbing cock to the world and watching Grimmjow shake out his pockets. It was horribly, wonderfully frustrating. He was stripping, and Grimmjow wasn't even looking. For some reason, that made Ulquiorra that much hornier.

He wet his lips, handing over his boxers to the inspecting Grimmjow. "Can- can you tell me why having a crown matters?" he asked. "I don't understand." Grimmjow glanced at him for a second, then went back to his rigorous frisking of Ulquiorra's underwear.

"No, I can't," he said. "I don't want you getting any ideas, or accidentally saying something to the wrong person. But it does have something to do with chemical reactions." He dropped the silk in his hand with the rest of Ulquiorra's clothes and turned to his friskee. He looked at Ulquiorra hard, raking over him with hard blue eyes, and Ulquiorra's member swelled. Grimmjow seemed to be looking for something, and when he didn't find it after what felt like an hour he finally spoke again. The prolonged silence had made Ulquiorra's wood raise proudly up.

"Alright, could you put your hands on the wall again for me?" Grimmjow asked, and Ulquiorra hurried to obey. He felt Grimmjow step up close behind him and heard the snap of him putting on surgical gloves, and shivered. There was something in the sheer protocol of this that really turned him on. He jumped as Grimmjow reached around him and boldly gripped his standing erection, letting out a little surprised sound. "Sorry, but it's orders," Grimmjow said, starting to pull at Ulquiorra's foreskin with his gloved fingers. The plastic cooled the natural heat of Grimmjow's hands, and the coolness was wonderful.

Ulquiorra allowed himself a tiny squirm of the shoulders as his foreskin was pulled away from his cock and massaged with thorough fingers, like Grimmjow was looking for something tiny hidden between the folds. "You-you think I'm hiding something in my foreskin?" Ulquiorra squeaked as two of Grimmjow's fingers slipped between the bare skin and what it covered, sending a shot of lust straight through his core. He _loved_ having his foreskin fondled.

"It's not that I think you are but that I know you can," Grimmjow answered, and didn't offer up anything else.

Ulquiorra didn't mind letting him stay silent. There were times when he wanted to hear dirty, degrading things growled lowly into his ear, but this was not one of those times. The allure of the professional feel would be lost, and oh holy fuck was Grimmjow really pulling the skin off and pinching it? Aah, God, that felt so good. Ulquiorra shivered. Both of Grimmjow's hands were working on him, the plastic of the thick gloves sticking to his skin. The steading pulling and prodding made his swollen head throb. He was surprised at how turned on he was- normally the roleplaying took so long that he lost interest.

And then Grimmjow moved off, as infuriating as always. Ulquiorra wanted, badly, to scowl at him, but his submissive character would never do that. He made sure to keep his face dazed instead. Then he heard Grimmjow pull something from his shirt picket and one hand gripped his base firmly as a thin metal rod was pressed against his cockhead. Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he quaked. Oh, that was his favorite toy. "Wh-what is that for, officer?" he stuttered innocently, though his eyes fogged over with lust as the rounded end of the rod pushed at his slit. He wanted it in.

"It's a sounding rod," Grimmjow said. "I'm checking to be sure you haven't hidden a needle or anything else in your urethra. Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"N-no, sir," Ulquiorra said.

"Not at all?" Grimmjow pressed, and Ulquiorra understood his caution. Sounding was originally a medical operation done to help people having urinary problems- if Ulquiorra had any need at all, it would come out, and though the two of them did many things to keep their sex life vivid neither much cared for urination. Instant turn-off.

"Not at all," Ulquiorra said. "I- I went right before I came in."

"Alright then," Grimmjow said. "Now relax. This should't be terribly uncomfortable." With that, Grimmjow suddenly forced the first little bit inside, making Ulquiorra gasp. Oh, God, that felt so very good. Grimmjow didn't stop, forging slowly further in, pulling it out an inch for every two it went in. Ulquiorra shuddered in rapture as he felt it go deep, deep into his cock, spreading it out, trying so hard not to thrust his hips up and get that rod buried in his balls. Grimmjow was going so slowly, so terribly slowly, and Ulquiorra allowed himself a bright blush, biting his lower lip hard. Oh fuck- _oh_ fuck.

Then it was all the way in, as deep as it would go, and Ulquiorra resisted the urge to moan in satisfaction. His cock was throbbing almost painfully, Grimmjow's grip just tight enough to hold back the orgasm that wanted to break loose. He doubted that Grimmjow would allow him that, not yet, and it vexed him. Grimmjow swirled the rod around as he started, yet again far too slowly, to pull it out. Ulquiorra bit back a whimper of desire, forcing himself to allow Grimmjow his way. But _holy__shit_ he wanted it _so__bad..._

After what felt like an eternity of torture, the tip of the rod finally popped out of his swollen head. Large drops of clear precum spurted out after it, making Ulquiorra whine, but as expected Grimmjow didn't allow him orgasm. It was _agonizing_- but at the same time, Ulquiorra loved it. There was just something about being held back, as frustrating as it was, that was glorious- maybe just knowing you'll come that much harder. Grimmjow waited a moment before moving back, the hand going away, but without stimulation Ulquiorra couldn't cum.

"Sorry about that," Grimmjow said, wiping down the rod. "Just one last thing to search. This might be a little more uncomfortable, but just keep your legs spread for me and it'll be over real quick." Ulquiorra let his feet edge out a little more.

"Y-yes, sir," he said, but if Grimmjow could see his lust he didn't show it. Grimmjow got back on his knees behind Ulquiorra again, slicking two gloved fingers with lube and spreading Ulquiorra's pale cheeks to look at his hole. Ulquiorra felt it twitch in anticipation and knew that Grimmjow could see it, and shit if that didn't turn him on. He turned his head back forward as Grimmjow's fingers probed and entered him, the lube cold and surgical feeling. Everything Grimmjow did felt clinical, and Ulquiorra pulsed.

Quickly enough Ulquiorra found those thick fingers searching him, stroking his inside walls intently, and he shivered. The fingers weren't enough, and Grimmjow knew it. He was drawing this out purposefully, the bastard. Ulquiorra started and gasped, though, as Grimmjow touched at his prostate, and Grimmjow paused. "What is this?" he asked, and Ulquiorra looked down at him with purposefully hazy eyes.

"W-what is what, sir?" he asked between gasps, the pleasure of having his prostate abused rattling his body. Grimmjow frowned.

"_This,_ Mr. Schiffer," he replied, jabbing at the nodule again.

"I-I really don't know, officer," Ulquiorra responded. "Are you s-sure there's something there?"

"Positive," Grimmjow said, looking dangerous, "and if you don't tell me what it is then I will find out myself." Ulquiorra opened his mouth to say something back in a worried tone, but the only thing that came out was a strangled gasp as the assault began.

And it was an assault- if there was another name for it, Ulquiorra had never heard it. He quickly bit his lip and turned back to the wall, clawing at the plaster as Grimmjow's two fingers both pressed against the spot brutally. They pressed, they rubbed, the prodded, they even halfway pinched, fully intent on discovering what that nub was, and all Ulquiorra could do was gasp and shudder and try and _try_ to keep himself standing. He bit his lip hard enough to bruise, peeling the paint from the wall as he clutched at it, it being the only thing he could use to keep himself up. He squeezed his eyes shut against the hard pleasure, tryig not to loose himself. He was so close, so very close, when Grimmjow pulled his fingers out.

"I can't tell what it might be," he announced. "I have to use something else to search." A zipper could be heard coming undone, and Ulquiorra's breath caught. Oh, yes please, yes please... "Keep your hands on the wall."

And then it was in. Just like that. No press against his hole, no warning, no entrance, it was just _in._ And pressing almost painfully into his g-spot. He let out a mangled, quiet cry as his ass was stretched beautifully, feeling his whole body convulse. Oh, yes, that was what he needed! Grimmjow thrust hard, so damn hard, and kept thrusting at a punishing pace as Ulquiorra's mouth and eyes gaped pen. Funny how he wasn't actually breathing. He could hear Grimmjow's breaths though, hot and heavy on his neck, and Grimmjow's large hands firmly grasping his hips. When had the gloves come off?

"Ah-AAAAH!" Ulquiorra cried, hips jerking. All he could see was white, bright, blinding white. After all that teasing, all that slowness, all that holding back, a good, hard _fucking_ was just what he needed. And Grimmjow was was giving it to him.

"Dammit, I can't- I can't tell," Grimmjow gasped, thrusting shallower and harder, his helmet-like cockhead slamming into that place. Ulquiorra screamed, screamed loud, and was fully unable to think, to move, to make a coherent sentence, to care. Grimmjow hadn't claimed him like this in too long, far too long, and to have that hot, heavy cock inside of him again, feeling it poking his stomach, tasting it int he back of his throat, was fucking _incredible._ He'd missed it. Oh, he had missed it.

The orgasm came too fast, too intense, and for just a split second Ulquiorra blacked out. He came to still spurting, hot white shooting from is cock, and a feeling of sweet relief washed over him even as he heard his own cryand Grimmjow's grunt in his ear. It was absolutely body shattering, and the instant Grimmjow finished and pulled out Ulquiorra slumped to the floor.

He leaned against the wall, not caring that he was getting his own cum on his hair, and looked up at Grimmjow tiredly. _Dayamn._ Grimmjow calmly zipped up his zipper, saying, "Well, I guess it was just a biological abnormality. I'm sorry about this whole thing, Mr. Schiffer, but we're just doing our best to keep the people safe. You have a nice day." and with that, Grimmjow walked out of the room, leaving Ulquiorra sitting there. And damn if Ulquiorra wasn't going to take advantage of the quiet and have himself a nice little nap. If his boss called, he could just talk to Officer Jaegerjaques about it.

But stil, he doubted he would turn Grimmjow down for anther round right then. Public safety was more important than sleep now, wasn't it?


	27. Chapter 26

Coming soon.


	28. Chapter 27

Coming soon.


	29. Chapter 28

Coming soon.


	30. Chapter 29

Coming soon.


	31. Chapter 30

Coming soon.


	32. Chapter 31

Coming soon.


	33. Chapter 32

Coming soon.


	34. Chapter 33

Coming soon.


	35. 34: Pain

Hollows are creatures of pain.

They are borne out of this pain, the pain of watching their loved ones move on without them. They devour the source of their pain in an attempt to escape it. When this does not work they consume all in their path, desperate to fill their aching emptiness.

Ulquiorra Schiffer was no exception. He, too, was a hollow (although a far more powerful one than he had been before gaining his nearly-human arrancar form), and he, too, was despairingly empty. His emptiness was like a great pit within him, and it scalded him and clawed at his bones. He could not bear to look at the gaping hole in his chest, so he covered it with his high collar- but he could do nothing to escape it, and so marinated in his pain like all the others.

There was the pain of his emptiness, and there was the pain of his loneliness, and he could not decide which was the worse of the two. There was the pain of his impeccable control, under which he had to mask every other pain and so let it fester like a sore. There was the pain of meeting Grimmjow, the wild and passionate man who could see past his perfection and pointed it out often. There was the pain of letting Grimmjow inside his walls, where everything was tender and easily blistered and cracked and Grimmjow was not a man well known for his gentility. There was the pain of worrying, as he had never worried before, of losing the blue-haired arrancar and being left again to the pain of his loneliness.

And so, when Grimmjow began pushing his way inside of Ulquiorra in an act of coitus that he had begged Ulquiorra to engage in, the pain was not anything worth noting. It was a physical sting, but Ulquiorra's rapid regeneration quickly did its work and the pain was gone. And it was paucity of a price to pay for Grimmjow's reverberating groan. The pain came back again as Grimmjow began to thrust, but Ulquiorra again ignored it resolutely and simply. Once more, the look on Grimmjow's expressive face was well worth it.

And then Grimmjow sought out the same look from Ulquiorra, and Ulquiorra gasped as Grimmjow's head sunk into something within him with an accuracy that one rarely saw out of the panther hollow off of the battlefield. It was like nothing else, a deep-set pleasure that Ulquiorra (in all of his logic and knowledge) could not have thought possible. Perhaps it was because he lacked imagination. Grimmjow continued his

assault, and Ulquiorra could not keep his hips down.

Wave after wave of white rolled through him, and for the first time he could stop musing and return to his body, the one that he hadn't been in since he'd been in it alone. This was different. This was beyond his control, but something that he wouldn't have wanted to lasso in any way. And when it pushed him over his limit and he came, he could feel Grimmjow shudder and give in as well. They slumped onto each other, Ulquiorra caught between the soft bed and Grimmjow's warm body, as the effects faded and receded. They panted in tandem, and the near-quiet bobbed around them like jellyfish.

This had not changed anything. The pain of emptiness and loneliness, and the pain of control was still there, and would not go away. Tomorrow would be just the same, with the insistent burn of his pain. But for once, just this once in that night, the pain led him somewhere. The pain in the beginning did not remain that way for long.

A hollow was a creature of pain.

But suddenly pain was more than just pain.


	36. 35: 1:58 AM

Grimmjow flopped onto the fancy hotel bed, his hair making the multitudes of pillows beneath them damp. He sighed. He had been in Russia- fucking _Russia!_- for two weeks, and he knew he should have been focusing on work but there was only one thing on his mind. His lover. His incredible, beautiful young lover, who had eyes like jade and hair like jet, who was pale like the moon and lithe like a tiger, who swore he would wait for Grimmjow to come back. Who had given himself to Grimmjow for the first time when Grimmjow had been told he would have to go to Russia for a month and a half for training.

Grimmjow sighed again. Ulquiorra-God, wasn't that a beautiful name?-Ulquiorra was a student in his World Lit class, a sophomore this year, and even though Grimmjow knew it was wrong for a professor to fall in love with his student staying away had proven to be useless. Completely, miserably useless, and despite all of his efforts he had fallen hard. Their relationship had bloomed, not without its trials, and it had now been a whole two years, nearly the longest relationship Grimmjow had ever had. They had planned their summer, from lazy days to going to watch the opera (not Grimmjow's favorite, but Ulquiorra hoped to convert him) to going to Six Flags and Water World- and then Grimmjow's boss had called. Six weeks in Russia to study their language and literature, fully paid for, meals included. They had both agreed that it was an opportunity not to be missed, and they would still have half the summer to go to Six Flags.

And then- and then!- the night before Grimmjow was set to leave, Ulquiorra had gently pulled him into the room of their apartment that they had claimed as their bedroom, and Grimmjow had followed, confused. He hadn't remained so for long. Ulquiorra had _given_ himself to Grimmjow, had given him not only his innocence, his virginity, but his promise to stay right there, waiting for him. It had been beautiful, beautiful beyond words, and heart-swelling and glorious and soul-stunning. The trust, the trust it took, and the love, had been enough to make Grimmjow dizzy. And he had vowed to himself that he wouldn't hurt Ulquiorra the way his own ex-fiancee, Aizen, had hurt him.

Grimmjow sighed again, wanting nothing more than to hear Ulquiorra's voice, feel Ulquiorra's smooth skin, hold Ulquiorra's warm body. Two of those things were impossible, but one... Grimmjow shook his head, knocking that thought out his ear. Now, no, he couldn't call. It was ten o' clock in Russia, 1:30 back home- Ulquiorra needed his sleep. He was nineteen, still just a little too young to be able to monitor himself when it came to such things, as Grimmjow could see whenever his lover had a major project coming due. Ulquiorra would get so wrapped up in what he was doing that he would simply forget to sleep, and Grimmjow knew that if they started talking even if he himself noted the time he wouldn't be able to put the phone down.

This had seemed like such an enlightening opportunity earlier. But now, now it was all Grimmjow could do not to jump on the next plane out of here and go back home. Things had changed, and- and through it all Grimmjow had been too afraid to tell Ulquiorra how much he meant to him, and Grimmjow hated himself for it. If ever there had been a time to say it, that had been it. And Grimmjow let it pass him by. He was berating himself for it, and maybe that was why he couldn't get this off of his mind. He shook his head at himself, reaching over and turning off the light. It wouldn't do anything more to think on it, except deprive him of sleep.

He pulled the plush comforter up to his waist, laying on his side like he always did. Ever since he and Ulquiorra had started sharing a bed about six months ago he had put one arm over Ulquiorra's shoulders, and he was still putting his arm out like that as if it would help him believe that he was home. He breathed out his nose and tried to get some sleep. He would need it for tomorrow; they were going to go take a little feildtrip to Portachevsky's home, and they would be gone late. Of course, there would be a three-hour bus ride to sleep on, but it didn't hurt to stock up.

He was jerked suddenly out of his slow drifting by his shrill ringtone, his phone lighting up on the bedstand. Shaking his head vigorously to help him feel more awake he grabbed it, not bothering to check caller ID. It wouldn't be someone from home at this hour. "Hello?" he said slightly groggily, holding the phone to his ear.

"Grimmjow?" a familiar voice said, and immediately Grimmjow was wide awake.

"Ulquiorra?" he said. "Baby, what are you doing up?" He was grinning widely, his chest swelling. There was something so beautiful about that voice, like a prayer had been answered.

"Oh, I-I just couldn't sleep," Ulquiorra said, and immediately Grimmjow's face fell. Ulquiorra's gorgeous voice sounded breathy and strained, and instantly Grimmjow started to think about all the things that could be wrong. He sat up.

"What is it?" he asked anxiously.

"What do you mean?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Your voice," Grimmjow said, "you're panting."

"Oh, I-I just got back from a run," Ulquiorra said. "Don't worry about it."

"You went for a run?" Grimmjow countered. "At one-thirty in the morning? What's really going on?"

"I-it's nothing, really," Ulquiorra answered, voice grainy over the distance. "You're worried over nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice." Then it clicked into some place somewhere in Grimmjow's mind, and he was shocked- along with a few other things, like aroused.

"You're jerking off right now, aren't you?" he said, amazed. "You had a wet dream, and you called me so you could masturbate to my voice."

"N-no!" Ulquiorra squeaked, "I-I just-"

"Oh, my God," Grimmjow groaned, leaning his head against the headboard, "you are. You're sitting in the dark in our apartment right now, jacking off as I talk to you." Just imagining Ulquiorra sitting there, moon on his skin, pleasuring himself as he bit his lip and held the phone to his ear, was enough to make Grimmjow's suddenly hardening cock twitch. There was a moment of silence, Grimmjow caught up in the image in his mind, in the glistening precum he could see on Ulquiorra's head, the way Ulquiorra's slim back arched, his hard nipples jutting from his-

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra nearly whispered, "please keep talking."

Grimmjow had to work to hold back a groan. "Of course," he said. "I'll talk to you as long as you want, baby."

"_God_ I wish you were here right now," Ulquiorra suddenly said.

"I wish I was there too," Grimmjow said. He bit his lip a moment, unsure whether to do what he was thinking of doing or not. He started in slowly, saying, "If I was there, do you know what I'd do? I would scoot up close to you and gently take you hand off of yourself and say, Here, let me do that." His own hand crept up to his chest. "And I would take my hand and follow the line of your collarbone to your sternum, and from there lay my palm flat and follow your breastbone down." He shivered as his hand touched the long scar on his chest, a particularly sensitive zone for him.

"And- and then what?" Ulquiorra asked breathily, and Grimmjow shivered again, knowing that Ulquiorra was doing what he narrated the same that he himself was.

"Then I would take one finger and trace your lower rib all the way back to your spine," he said. "I would work my way up your ribcage, tracing every last rib one by one. Then I would suddenly flick your nipple," he said, biting his lip at the pleasure-pain the action caused.

"Ah!" Ulquiorra yelped.

"And I wouldn't leave it alone," Grimmjow continued, "I would rub around on it with by thumb until it was stiff on your chest and gently pinch it, just a little. I would move to the other one then and do the same, and bury my nose in your shoulder and smell you deep, deep into my lungs. I can never, ever, ever get tired of your smell. You smell like vanilla and green tea and snowmelt, and you make me think of all the most calming things.

"And then, when you'd arch into me, I'd pull away," he said, and Ulquiorra whined. "I would lay my hands flat again and completely cover you. I'd work my way slowly, slowly...down towards your hips, and I wouldn't leave any piece of you untouched because I love the way your skin feels." He could almost feel it too, so much softer and smoother under his hand than his own skin, which was pulled taut over muscle. "I would alternate between light touches and solid touches, and trace outside your bellybutton because I think it's cute. But I wouldn't go lower yet, even if you leaned your hips towards me, because I want to make it last.

"Then I would trace the outside of your hip," he said, knowing that the area was laden with nerves. He made himself shiver. "And I'd go down the outside of your thigh, all the way to your knee, and circle one finger around your kneecap. Then I would start back up, up the inside of your thigh this time where your skin is even softer." He closed his eyes, letting himself see in his mind's eye his tan skinned hand on his lover's so-pale skin in a beautiful contrast and feeling his hand moving on himself, almost on its own. As if it were Ulquiorra's smaller, less calloused hand. "Are you wearing boxers?"

"Y-yes," Ulquiorra sad, and Grimmjow could hear that his voice was heavy with lust. Grimmjow realized he had probably never touched himself like this, and that sent thrills up his spine.

"Then I would gently hook two fingers inside your boxers," he said, "and slowly pull them down over your erection. I would let the elastic band scrape over your sensitive skin before I pulled them, finally, all the way off so I could see your most intimate places." His cock, now incredibly hard, popped out and bobbed in the still air, making him bit his lip again to keep him from hissing. Ulquiorra didn't bother, and the noise sounded heavenly. "I love seeing it, Ulquiorra, because I feel honored that you let me so close. You mean the world to me. I won't ever hurt you.

"I would tell you that, and I would kiss you deep," he said. "And I would gently take your balls in my hand, weighing them, and cup them when I was done." Ulquiorra was panting full-force now, but Grimmjow couldn't antagonize. His was the same. His own hand was so achingly hot around his heavy testes, and it was so relieving to have that touch on his neglected place after all that teasing. "I would pinch the seam very, very lightly, because I promised I won't ever hurt you, and drag my fingers all the way down." Ulquiorra groaned on the other end of the line even as Grimmjow's legs started to quake, and the sound so laden with sex coming from his lover's throat made Grimmjow pant heavier.

"Then I would leave your balls," he said, "and twirl my fingers in the curly, dark hair just above your cock, letting my knuckles _juuuuuuust_brush against it, but I wouldn't touch it, not yet." Ulquiorra whined, and Grimmjow too could feel the frustration. But he hadn't lied earlier when he said he wanted this to last, and he wanted to bring Ulquiorra to an orgasm unlike any other he'd had on top of that. "I would play with that for what would seem like an eternity...before finally letting one lone finger trail lightly up your cock."

"Haaaahhhhh," Ulquiorra panted, and Grimmjow could just see him wiggling his hips, trying to get more than that teasing touch. His own cock throbbed.

"I would swirl that one finger around your swollen head," he gasped out, the action stirring something in his stomach, "smearing the precum around. And I would bring my finger up to my lips, and I would taste it, I would taste you on my finger." He shuddered heavily as he tasted his own essence, and heard Ulquiorra moan around his own slim, artistic digit. The image of those plump lips wrapping around a finger like that...Grimmjow's arousal pulsed. "And _God_ would I love the way you taste," he panted. "I would want more of you, so I would kiss you and let you taste your own precum.

"And while I did, would let my hand palm your erection," he continued breathlessly. "I would feel your heat seeping into my hand as I wrapped my fingers around you and hear you-"

"Aaaahhhh..." Ulquiorra moaned appreciatively, finally back to the action that had gotten him into this, and Grimmjow groaned.

"Yes, I would hear your noises, and I would just let my hand sit there for a moment because I'd want to hear more of you."

"Guh- Grimmjow," Ulquiorra gasped, pleading, and Grimmjow could _see_ the blissfully pained expression on that beautiful face. He could see the blush, the puckered brow, the just open mouth, the closed eyes, and he saw in his mind Ulquiorra under him as he had been that incredible night. He remembered the feelings, the emotions, the sensations, the way Ulquiorra hung onto him so hard, and he shuddered.

"I know, baby," he said. "Then I would gently knead you in my hand, still not-mmmh-moving up or down but clenching a finger at a time in a ripple motion." He got another sweet groan from the other side of the telephone. "I would start slowly and speed up, speed up until I couldn't go any faster, feeling you harden in my hand and know that is was the one to do this to you. Hen I would slowly start to move my hand, so slowly, admiring the way your foreskin would fold and cover your head with every little move I'd make. Then I'd speed up, faster, ghuh, faster, until I couldn't go any faster anymore." Grimmjow's whole body was shaking now as his back arched forward. Ah, damn, that felt so good, and Ulquiorra was grunting a long, low grunt into the phone.

"And-and then," he panted, "as I'd come down this time I'd twist my fist around you, hah!"

"NNnnnggghhaaaa..." Ulquiorra moaned, mouth opening in pleasure, and in his mind Grimmjow could see the perfect pink tongue as Ulquiorra tipped his head back.

"Have you never done that before?" Grimmjow asked heavily.

"Aah, n-noooo," Ulquiorra moaned, and Grimmjow felt the coil in his stomach tighten. There was something about the way Ulquiorra was groaning, panting out an answer, that told Grimmjow that he was early lost in the pleasure, the pleasure that Grimmjow was giving him. And that was so damn erotic.

"Ah, let me show you all sorts of things tonight, okay?" he said. "Like this- if I were there right now, Ulquiorra, I would stop." There was nothing but increasing panting on the other line. "Ulquiorra, stop." Still nothing, except a low moan. Grimmjow's cock ached for touch. "You have to stop, Ulquiorra. I have."

"You're-? Ohhhh," Ulquiorra let out a low groan as he realized that Grimmjow had been touching himself as well.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow demanded, and he got a whimper indicating that his lover had- grudgingly- complied. "Thank you. Now, if I were there right now, I would put two fingers at the base of your cock, on the underside. You feel that little bump?"

"Y-yes," Ulquiorra panted.

"I would rub that," Grimmjow said, wincing as he did it on himself. "I'd rub my fingers around on it in circles, alternating pressure...now light...now harder...light again...hard...light-and hard..." Ulquiorra groaned again, and Grimmjow suddenly found that he couldn't breathe. His blue eyes went half-lidded. "and- and then I would pull your foreskinnnnn awa-hay from your cock s-slowly...and massage it between my fingers gently."

"Hahhnn," Ulquiorra whined.

"And then IIII'd, hah, put two fingers in-s-side your foreskin on e-either side of yooooouuu're head," Grimmjow panted, "and pull them a-apart, hng..."

"A-aaahhhh," Ulquiorra moaned, and such a sexy sound set Grimmjow aflame.

"Ah, God," he said, "I-I can't-I'd grab you a-gaaaiiin...ah, and g-give you what you nnneed, and pump you f-fast and ha-ard..." He heard Ulquiorra cry out in relief, an explosive cry, and he moaned. Oh, _oh,_ oh he loved the feel of his hand on his own aching cock, his flesh was straining for release...shit, he could feel his heartbeat against his palm, beating in his vein. He was leaking like a rusty faucet. "T-tell me how you feel," he pleaded.

"Aaaaaeeee feel- f-feel-I-aha!" Ulquiorra shouted. "Oh, God, Grimmjow, I feel so-I feel so-"

"So?" Grimmjow asked, more air than sound.

"So _hoooott...__" _Ulquiorra drawled, and Grimmjow moaned. He could sympathize with that- his own body was burning. His arousal was tight in his gut, and oh holy hell he was going to cum, _he__was__going__to__cum..._

"_Oh,_ baby," he gasped nonsensically, "oh baby baby baby, y-you're so beautiful, you're so beautiful, you're, ahhhh..."

"Gr-Grimmjow," Ulquiorra mewed, "_Grimmjow...__"_ Grimmjow threw his head back and moaned, his hips twitching as light blinded him. Oh God, _oh_ God... He shuddered hard, feeling mutely the warmth on his hand and stomach as he shot his load. Oh, he felt so good, he felt so terribly good. His orgasm wracked his body, shaking him to the core, and even though it was over in a flash it exhausted him.

He slumped, panting hard and still clutching the phone to his ear like a lifeline. Here was relative silence for a few comfortable eternities as his own rough panting and Ulquiorra's settled down. Grimmjow swallowed thickly to return some moisture to his dry throat and said, "Did- did you cum?"

"Y-yeah," Ulquiorra said. "You...?"

"Mm-hmm," Grimmjow hummed, incredibly joyous, tired and sated. With his eyes closed, it almost felt like he was home.

"Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra's voice broke the silence. He sounded nervous. "I... I mean, I think...I..." Grimmjow knit his brow.

"What is it, baby?" he asked.

"I... I just..."

"Baby," Grimmjow said, "you can tell me." He swore he could almost _hear_ Ulquiorra biting his cheek like he did when he was unsure.

"I..." Ulquiorra started, "I think I love you."

Grimmjow froze. His brain short-circuited, completely stunned by the confession he'd never thought to hear. "Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked after a moment of silence, the next time with more panic to his voice. "Grimmjow?" He sounded terrified- terrified that he'd said something that Grimmjow didn't want to hear, something that would end what they had. His fear shook Grimmjow awake.

"What time does it say on your clock?" he asked suddenly.

"1:58, Grimmjow, why-?"

"You want to remember that," Grimmjow swore. "Later you'll want to be able to tell people the exact time that I told you I love you too for the very first time." He smiled. A real smile, a gentle smile, the kind he rarely ever showed. There was half a second of silence, and then Ulquiorra began to chuckle. The chuckle turned into a little laugh. It was so happy. Grimmjow leaned back against the headboard.

He thought maybe he could be happy again.


	37. Chapter 36

Coming soon.


	38. Chapter 37

Coming soon.


	39. 38: FUCK

Grimmjow panted wantonly as his boyfriend nipped at his bared collarbone, his erection throbbing in his pants. Ulquiorra was rarely ever so aggressive, but when he was it turned Grimmjow on so damn much. The Cuarta's infuriatingly cold hands slid teasingly over Grimmjow's heating skin, tracing his abs and his ribs while adjusting his pressure. It was maddening- but then again, anything Ulquiorra did was. The teal-haired arrancar allowed himself to shudder with a little groan as Ulquiorra's deceptively hot mouth closed over his nipple.

Ulquiorra's black, claw-like fingernails scraped at Grimmjow's tanned hips, pulling his hakama down just a little. Grimmjow squirmed as the edge of it rested lightly just above his base, teasing him. He was sure Ulquiorra did that on purpose. Ulquiorra "gently" bit Grimmjow's erect nub, and the sudden different feel made Grimmjow arch his back and gasp in the best of ways. He gripped the sheets, writhing and moaning as Ulquiorra slowly, slowly pulled his head back, the nub still caught between his sharp teeth.

"Aaah fuck yes," Grimmjow hissed as Ulquiorra's hand slipped into his hakama, cupping his engorged member. Grimmjow hummed in mixed anticipation, pleasure, and appreciation, rolling his hips up. Ulquiorra ground down with a primal, lusty growl, and when they met in the middle Grimmjow could feel just how excited Ulquiorra's little friend was for their unplanned playdate. Grimmjow was just the same.

Ulquiorra's hand left Grimmjow's cock to join the other hand at his ass even as Ulquiorra claimed Grimmjow's lips in a bruising kiss. Even though Grimmjow had to moan in disappointment, it was laced with excitement. The rough squeezing and parting of his ass cheeks made his arousal spike, because he knew what came next. Ulquiorra had stopped preparing him now that they did it so often, and the sudden initial sting was just-agh. It was fantastic. Every nerve in Grimmjow's body jumped into eager attention at the thought. Oh, hell, he wanted it bad.

Then there was a knock on the door. Before Grimmjow knew it, Ulquiorra's weight was gone and the Cuarta was readjusting his shirt as he rounded the corner. Grimmjow blinked. Wait, what? That was all too fast for him- and also not very desired a pulse from his cock reminded him.

Light streamed in as Ulquiorra opened the door. Grimmjow couldn't see the door or anything that was going on, and he knew no one could see him, but he still lay perfectly still and held his breath. Not easy, considering his rather large problem. "Yes, what is it?" Ulquiorra asked in his completely normal voice. No one would ever be able to tell that less than five seconds ago he had been very close to having his dick up his (secretly) lover's ass.

"Hey, Aizen wants you in the throne room," the lazy voice of Starrk drifted in.

"Of course," Ulquiorra monotoned. "Lead the way." The door closed, Ulquiorra on the other side of it just like that, and there was no light left in the room. Grimmjow just stared. Then he punched the bed and threw his head back.

"FUCK!"


	40. Chapter 39

Coming soon.


	41. Chapter 40

Coming soon.


	42. Chapter 41

Coming soon.


	43. Chapter 42

Coming soon.


	44. Chapter 43

Coming soon.


	45. Chapter 44

Coming soon.


	46. Chapter 45

Coming soon.


	47. 46: Incest

Grimmjow smirked deviously, despite the fact that he was buried balls-deep in his lover's body and incredibly close to blowing his load. He and Ulquiorra did this a lot- and by a lot he meant every night, and it was _always _night in Hueco Mundo-but Ulquiorra never screamed or moaned or did _any_thing but lay there and shiver every once in a while. Even when he came he pretty much just winced. But Grimmjow had concocted a dirty and downright evil plan, and was now ready to put it into action.

He leaned in dangerously close and breathed tantalizing hot air over Ulquiorra's hollow hole, and Ulquiorra started a little for the very first time. Hollow hole were taboo and completely off limits- touching them was the sign of taking someone as a mate. But Grimmjow had done some thinking and hell, he really wasn't going to do any better than Ulquiorra. Besides, even if he made Ulquiorra his mate it wasn't official unless Ulquiorra did the same, so really there wasn't much to lose. Grimmjow leaned down fully, and _licked it._ Yep, licked it- licked the rim all the way around, and all of a sudden Ulquiorra was jumping on the bed with a gasp. Grimmjow smirked more.

He set up a punishing pace, licking and nipping and mouthing and sucking and through it all grasping Ulquiorra's cock so he couldn't cum. And Ulquiorra kept getting louder and louder, first grunts, the groans, then moans, then short, explosive cries. "Ga-aha!" he shouted, and Grimmjow _loved_ the way that suddenly the pallid arrancar was actually _moving._ His hips were grinding, swiveling against Grimmjow's own, pushing Grimmjow's throbbing cock deeper into that spasming body. God, Ulquiorra had never been so tight! And Grimmjow wasn't known for lasting long with Ulquiorra.

"Uuuuuaaaaggghhhh," Ulquiorra moaned headily, and Grimmjow could sense that Ulquiorra needed to cum, badly. But he didn't let him, not until his own orgasm began to wrack his system. Ulquiorra let out a seething sound of frustration as Grimmjow reached his high and he didn't. Grimmjow winced in the horrible pleasure, then age one powerful suck and let go. Ulquiorra howled his release, and the spasming just roasted Grimmjow alive. Ulquiorra raked his nails down Grimmjow's back in the passion and grabbed his hollow hole.

Afterwords they collapsed together, and they both knew what had been done. They were now mates- not that it really changed anything, they'd keep doing the same thing they'd been doing, 'cuz it worked. Suddenly something random clicked into Grimmjow's slow mind.

"Ulquiorra?" he asked. Ulquiorra, who still appeared dazed after the intense orgasm, hummed. "Y'know how Aizen says we're all his children?"

"Mm-hmm," Ulquiorra hummed.

"So...that makes us brothers?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra sighed in the way sounded like rolling eyes.

"Yes, Grimmjow, this is incest," he said, reading Grimmjow's mind like he always did. "Think of it as a kink. Now lay down, Grimmjow, I'm tired." Grimmjow blinked, then lay down. Well, that answered his question- and Ulquiorra had such a cute sated face... He snuggled up, with Ulquiorra like a limp noodle in his arms. He liked being here.

...

_Incest!_

...

God, that really was hot.


	48. Chapter 47

Coming soon.


	49. 48: Words

Everybody knew that Ulquiorra was Scottish. After all, he was a foreign exchange student. And hell, even if you didn't know that you'd figure pretty damn fast what with his (fucking adorable) accent. And damn did Grimmjow love that accent.

In fact, he loved all of Ulquiorra. He adored those big green doe eyes, that jagged scene haircut on those sleek black locks, that oh-so-very pale and unblemished skin that despite its whiteness was not unhealthy, in fact in the light it almost glowed, those long kohl eyelashes, those sinfully plump and naturally pink lips, that slim and lean form that fit into his more muscled arms perfectly, and of course that wasn't even mentioning Ulquiorra's personality. What did you think Grimmjow was, somebody who dated just for the other person's body? Hell no. When it came to Ulquiorra, he really fucking cared.

They had met because Ulquiorra transferred to Grimmjow's school, and Grimmjow had figured out fast he had a thing for the other boy. Then the family who was housing Ulquiorra had said they didn't want Ulquiorra in their house anymore, and Grimmjow had spied his chance. He'd talked to the dean, and Ulquiorra had come to live with Grimmjow in the modestly-sized house his parents had left him when they died. It had taken a damn long time, but Grimmjow had gotten under Ulquiorra's cold hard exterior and things had gone from there. Ulquiorra had written to his family in Scotland, and now he and Grimmjow lived together while going to college. They'd gotten into different schools, but they were in the same area and they could stay in Grimmjow's house.

Come Ulquiorra's twenty-first birthday, Grimmjow had found out just how wonderful Ulquiorra's accent really was. And even though Ulquiorra just about never indulged in a drink or two, when he did he slipped back into Scottish. And when he was full-out drunk, well...

"Och aye! Grimmjow! Ayyye, sae guid!" Ulquiorra cried, his usual stoic mask just completely, utterly gone. He always got a little like this during sex, but never this much without at least four drinks in him. And that motherfucking accent...

"Mmmm," Grimmjow hummed as he adjusted his angle just so, feeling Ulquiorra's inner walls constricting his pulsing cock. God, he loved having sex with Ulquiorra. It was just...incredible.

"Aye, sae strang! Ah, Grimmjow, sae guid, sae sae guid!"

And apparently, Ulquiorra thought so too.

"Och! Och aye, Grimmjow! Keep it 'ere! Ye're sae guid tae me! Aam guinna coom sun, so sun! Occchhhh Grimmjowwwww!" Ulquiorra's beautiful face twisted, flushed into that expression Grimmjow knew so well. Drunk or not, Ulquiorra always got this painfully blissful look on his face that told Grimmjow he was going to cum. Grimmjow seethed a moan out through his teeth, feeling his orgasm creeping up on him as Ulquiorra spasmed around his cock. "Och! Och! Oaaaaaa!"

And then that was it. Ulquiorra came explosively, and he dragged Grimmjow down with him. Grimmjow's eyes rolled back into his head as light ricocheted around inside of his body. He could feel all too acutely the way that Ulquiorra clamped down on him, the way that they both arched into each other, the way they both slumped as it ended, the way they panted with the exertion of what they had just done.

"Aa luve ye, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra murmured sleepily, and Grimmjow smiled tiredly at the little bundle in his arms.

"I love you too, Ulquiorra," he said. "Especially when you use those Scottish words." Ulquiorra chuckled just a little, a nearly impossible sight to see, and nuzzled deeper into Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow smiled.


	50. Chapter 49

Coming soon.


	51. Chapter 50

Coming soon.


	52. Chapter 51

Coming soon.


	53. Chapter 52

Coming soon.


	54. Chapter 53

Coming soon.


	55. Chapter 54

Coming soon.


	56. Chapter 55

Coming soon.


	57. Chapter 56

Coming soon.


	58. Chapter 57

Coming soon.


	59. Chapter 58

Coming soon.


	60. Chapter 59

Coming soon.


	61. Chapter 60

Coming soon.


	62. Chapter 61

Coming soon.


	63. Chapter 62

Coming soon.


	64. Chapter 63

Coming soon.


	65. Chapter 64

Coming soon.


	66. Chapter 65

Coming soon.


	67. Chapter 66

Coming soon.


	68. 67: Torture

*I dream of the Arrancar with the light blue hair.*

Ulquiorra moaned in his sleep, feeling a rougher-than-usual tongue on his cock in his dreams. He looked down at the beautiful man smirking as he relieved him, something inhuman-somehow he gave it the name Arrancar- but so like a human that it ignited his passion. He had been dreaming of this man all his life, and though Ulquiorra grew and became an adult the man never changed. His role in Ulquiorra's dream-life, however, did.

Originally he had been a protector, like a father. Telling him wild stories. Raising him. Helping him cope with the loss of his mother and father. Giving him advice his foster parents never had. Always acting like he was forgetting Ulquiorra was still a child. Almost as if he had known him before, but that thought was ludicrous. But then again, what part of a dream isn't? As Ulquiorra became a teenager, the man became his only form of sexual release. Almost every night, he would have a wet dream about the man, and his mind came to understand that he found this man desirable. He got older, and the man became a lover, the only one Ulquiorra would ever have and he knew it. Perhaps having the dreams robbed him of the will to find a real relationship, but why bother when there was a man perfect for him, who could see the changes in his mood that others never would, who knew when to comfort, who knew when to fight it? After particularly difficult days, in college at first and later at work, the man would help him de-stress in a sexual form. Always, he woke refreshed. But never did he learn the man's name.

Today had been preternaturally hard, as Ulquiorra had been forced to let go several employees at his boss' insistence. One of them was a decent friend, which Ulquiorra did not have many of. Nights like tonight, he looked so forward to the man. He would come, the strange skull fragment on his cheek grinning even as he comforted Ulquiorra, told him that what he had done was forgivable, aroused him. Ulquiorra never knew why these dreams always came, despite him being a scant three years short of thirty and certainly no longer a hormone-ridden teenager, but they always did and always when he had been through a rough waking. It was almost as if the man followed him around, invisible, during the day, another ridiculous notion. Ulquiorra would not complain.

"Ahn," his dream-self panted as the man deepthroated him quickly. He knotted his black-tipped fingers in that aqua hair that he found so appealing, trying not to thrust up even though the man always took whatever he gave. Occasionally, when Ulquiorra was truly upset, the man would beg to be hurt, put in his place, and though he never said it Ulquiorra knew that he didn't like being hurt, but would stand the pain if it meant that Ulquiorra would feel better. Always Ulquiorra did, always the man's back was crisscrossed with bruises the next night, always Ulquiorra swore he would never do it again, always he relented under the force of his anger. It only made Ulquiorra love the man more.

The man pulled suddenly off, and Ulquiorra groaned in loss. Only to gasp as the man's tan, round, muscular ass dropped promptly onto his cold standing erection. The man groaned, his voice so beautiful and deep and melodic, as his head tipped back and his hands lay on Ulquiorra's abs. Ulquiorra squinted in the pleasure, sitting up. "Ah, God, I needed this so bad," the man breathed, looking blissful.

"Does it hurt?" Ulquiorra panted, looking up at the man gently as he placed his hand on the tan waist. The man looked down at him adoringly, his blue eyes alight like they weren't always.

"Never," he gasped, leaning down to mesh their mouths together. Ulquiorra happily submitted, tongues dueling in a tango as the man shifted his hips and whimpered. Ulquiorra shuddered as those velvety walls caressed his aching cock, but didn't press any more. They had done this before, certainly, but he always worried about the man's pain, after the first time. There had been blood, and a few tears, and it had hurt to see. It had hurt to cause. But the man had tried to hide it, and Ulquiorra had, for the sake of the man's pride, pretended not to notice as much as he did.

Ulquiorra groaned throatily as the man shakily lifted himself up only a fraction of an inch and came back down. To Ulquiorra, who was quite sensitive, even this was orgastic. A slow, shallow pace was set, and Ulquiorra made consecutive sounds into their kiss. Intercourse was not a thing they did often, and even more rarely did Ulquiorra know it was going to happen before it actually did, and so it was something that was never less than incredible.

Ulquiorra winced enjoyably as he felt his swollen head sink into something softer and spongier inside of the man's body, and the man jerked away from the kiss with a loud moan. Immediately the pace grew faster, deeper, and Ulquiorra was reduced to panting and looking up at his partner with hazy, half-lidded eyes as the man began to ride him. The man's angular face was puckered, sweat beading at his temples and above his lip, eyelashes brushing his blush-darkened cheeks, and oh he looked so beautiful. Ulquiorra loved his sounds, his movements, everything about him was so rapturous.

The man grabbed Ulquiorra's face and kissed him passionately, breathlessly, and Ulquiorra kissed him back just the same. "Lay me down," the man implored. "Ulquiorra, lay me down." Ulquiorra groaned and complied.

Ulquiorra carefully lay the man down on his sheets, never pulling out (because they were joined-they were always joined) and adoring the way the moonlight played on his skin. The man whimpered, and he began to move. In this position, it was easier to get deeper, faster, more forceful, and the man keened joyously and arched his back. Ulquiorra groaned as his cock was pistoned in, out, in, out, in, out, hitting that beautifully squishy place each time to keep his lover's mouth open in a gasped moan. Ulquiorra thrust until sweat coated them, until his thighs burned, until neither of them could breathe, until the heat in their cores melted them together, until they were too close to the brink, until the man's cock was hard and weeping against his stomach. If Ulquiorra weren't so busy trying to hold the man's hips he would have reached over and pumped it, just to hear the resounding shout that would accompany such an action.

"Oh, oh, ohhhhhhuuuuUUUUUlquiorraaaaaa," the man moaned, then fell silent and shuddered, his head against the mattress and his eyes misty and half-mast. Ulquiorra cried out as the man came, and his cock was constricted almost painfully in the man's passage. It milked him, and he came accordingly, hunching over and closing his eyes. Oh, _oh,_ it was so good, and oh the man had called his name, oh!

Then it was over, and they slumped together, sweaty and out of air but blissfully happy and harmonious. Ulquiorra nuzzled against the man's crook, gently pulling out, and the man opened his eyes and smiled as he panted. "I love you," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ulquiorra said, holding him close to him.

*I dream of love.*

Grimmjow lay next to Ulquiorra, having cleaned his lover and lain him down normally. He gazed at his sleeping face sadly, dreaming that Ulquiorra would be able to see him laying next to him when he awoke. Rebirth was a whole new kind of torture.


	69. Chapter 68

Coming soon.


	70. 69: 69

Grimmjow wasn't the best at this.

Not that Ulquiorra cared much at all. Grimmjow, being a typical nineteen-year-old male, fully intended to be dominant over his seventeen-year-old lover. This being said he didn't get too much practice with his fellatio, since usually it was Ulquiorra doing these things- not, as said, that Ulquiorra really cared. Grimmjow had only ever used his mouth on him once before, and even Grimmjow's fumbling attempts were more than enough for him.

Of course, Ulquiorra was doing a fantastic job on Grimmjow's length as he always did, but fuck was Grimmjow's novice mouth getting him horny. They had never 69ed before, but Ulquiorra was quickly coming to love it. He enjoyed having Grimmjow physically above him anyway, and he enjoyed Grimmjow's reactions to the pleasure he caused, and he enjoyed the pleasure Grimmjow gave him. Here they were all combined.

Grimmjow used just a tiny bit of tooth, probably unintentionally, and lust ripped through Ulquiorra like a bullet. Ah, _shit._ That was _so_good. Ulquiorra allowed a high whine, and Grimmjow 'mph'ed around Ulquiorra's cock at the vibrations. When he did, Ulquiorra could feel the way his voice rattled down his shaft. It was fantastic. Ulquiorra gulped Grimmjow's thick member down into his throat, something he'd perfected recently, in reward for the pleasure. He kept sliding his mouth up on it until his nose was in Grimmjow's heavy testes and then swallowed, and Grimmjow groaned and ground down.

Ulquiorra's eyes fluttered open and of course the first thing he saw was Grimmjow's ass. Ulquiorra wasn't really a big lover of asses, but he took a moment to appraise Grimmjow's. He had to admit, it was a nice ass. He let his hands slide from the small of Grimmjow's back down to gently grasp it, to which Ulquiorra shuddered and ran his tongue clumsily over Ulquiorra's head. Ulquiorra allowed a moan, and it was returned with the sweetest sensations. Then the worst idea occurred to Ulquiorra.

He reached one pale hand over to the bedside table and pulled and unsharpened wooden pencil out from his pencil holder. And promptly wormed it into Grimmjow's hole. Grimmjow started an wiggled, but Ulquiorra gulped again to measure out some enjoyment into the discomfort and Grimmjow calmed. Ulquiorra knew just what to do, even if Grimmjow had never had anything I there, which was why he'd picked a pencil. It was thinner than a finger and he knew it wouldn't cause any pain.

Ulquiorra started bobbing his head, causing Grimmjow's swollen flesh to scrape against his throat's walls enjoyably, and then because his search for Grimmjow's prostate. Grimmjow moaned again, and Ulquiorra shivered hard. _Oh,_ yeah. But he didn't pause in his search, and it quickly paid off. Grimmjow jerked and cried out around Ulquiorra's cock, and even through the resounding pleasureUlquiorra knew that he'd found it. And he didn't hesitate to exploit it.

Grimmjow groaned a long groan as Ulquiorra pressed the eraser of the pencil hard into the squishy spot, and Ulquiorra allowed a whine. He was going to give Grimmjow the hardest damn orgasm he'd ever had, and he was going to do it tonight. He twisted the pencil between his fingers, causing ann absolutely mind-shattering sensation for an ass virgin like Grimmjow, swallowing around his thick cock. Again the blue-haired teen jerked, hips twitching like they were uncertain whether to move into the pleasure above or below, and his cry this time was nearly a scream. He came off of Ulquiorra's cock with a pop, still crying out as Ulquiorra continued his rough assault. It was a good thing Ulquiorra's parents weren't home, or there would be questions.

Ulquiorra didn't mind too much that Grimmjow had released his cock, as he had expected it. Grimmjow rested his head on Ulquiorra's stomach, and his soft hair caressing Ulquiorra's erection was deliciously teasing enough to negate any jealousy. Touches like that were best, and Ulquiorra knew Grimmjow was watching him too, and that was erotic. Grimmjow's heavy breathing turned into another cry as Ulquiorra flicked the pencil against that spot again, siding it back and forth across it and making Grimmjow's quake.

Of course, Ulquiorra hand't forgotten about Grimmjow's cock. He pulled back enough for Grimmjow's head to pop out of the back of his throat, then went back on it, all the while using that pencil, and when he let his tongue flick out to lap at Grimmjow's heavy balls that was it. He felt Grimmjow thrust down, then up, and the drawn-out moan he got was sure proof that Grimmjow had come. With his cock so far down Ulquiorra's throat, Ulquiorra could't taste it, but he imagined he could anyway. He loved Grimmjow's taste.

He let Grimmjow pant for a moment and regain his bearings, knowing firsthand how much more powerful an orgasm was when that spot was involved. When Grimmjow's breathing began to calm, Ulquiorra twisted his body a little to let his erection poke at Grimmjow's head. He whined, reaching down and grasping his own hard, red cock in his hand and jerking on it. He knew just how to beg with his body. "Grimmjow..." he whined wantonly, and Grimmjow groaned.

Grimmjow moved his body down, licking at Ulquiorra's balls for a few moments. Ulquiorra let out another high whimper, knowing his cock was weeping and his nipples were erect on his chest, and that seeing him like this was what Grimmjow liked most. Grimmjow moved down to his twitching, pleasing hole, lapping at that now and making Ulquiorra threw his head back with a moan. Oh, damn. _Oh,_ damn. This was another thing that Grimmjow rarely did that Ulquiorra loved. Having that tongue on his ass... It was heaven.

The tongue thrust inside, swirling and moving but not deep enough, not thick enough. It was pleasant, but Ulquiorra was too hard to want peasant. He wanted incredible. He ground down onto Grimmjow's face with a groan, his hand moving faster on his owncock, and Grimmjow got the message. Two fingers were immediately placed, dry, inside of him, and Ulquiorra clenched in need.

A rhythm was made, fast and demanding and perfect, Grimmjow abusing Ulquiorra's prostate in a way that he never had before. White was encroaching on Ulquiorra's vision, and he knew that Grimmjow had gained an understanding of just why Ulquiorra was so pleased to bottom when he was easily stronger than the other. "Oh, oh, oh, OH!" Ulquiorra gasped, "ah, Grimmjow! I'm- I-I-I'm- I'm commiiiiing...~" And he was. He came damn hard, hardest he had in a long time, his own seed spreading across his stomach. He remained taut for a moment, then slumped.

For a moment he just panted, basking in the afterglow. When he opened his eyes, he saw Grimmjow's cock in front of his face his boyfriend had hardened again from is little show. Ulquiorra smiled coyly at him. "Isn't that something else? But now I'm all sticky- take a shower with me?"

As eh slunk sexily to the show, swinging his hips invitationally, he decided they would have to 69 again- soon.


	71. Chapter 70

Grimmjow wasn't the best at this.

Not that Ulquiorra cared much at all. Grimmjow, being a typical nineteen-year-old male, fully intended to be dominant over his seventeen-year-old lover. This being said he didn't get too much practice with his fellatio, since usually it was Ulquiorra doing these things- not, as said, that Ulquiorra really cared. Grimmjow had only ever used his mouth on him once before, and even Grimmjow's fumbling attempts were more than enough for him.

Of course, Ulquiorra was doing a fantastic job on Grimmjow's length as he always did, but fuck was Grimmjow's novice mouth getting him horny. They had never 69ed before, but Ulquiorra was quickly coming to love it. He enjoyed having Grimmjow physically above him anyway, and he enjoyed Grimmjow's reactions to the pleasure he caused, and he enjoyed the pleasure Grimmjow gave him. Here they were all combined.

Grimmjow used just a tiny bit of tooth, probably unintentionally, and lust ripped through Ulquiorra like a bullet. Ah, _shit._ That was _so_good. Ulquiorra allowed a high whine, and Grimmjow 'mph'ed around Ulquiorra's cock at the vibrations. When he did, Ulquiorra could feel the way his voice rattled down his shaft. It was fantastic. Ulquiorra gulped Grimmjow's thick member down into his throat, something he'd perfected recently, in reward for the pleasure. He kept sliding his mouth up on it until his nose was in Grimmjow's heavy testes and then swallowed, and Grimmjow groaned and ground down.

Ulquiorra's eyes fluttered open and of course the first thing he saw was Grimmjow's ass. Ulquiorra wasn't really a big lover of asses, but he took a moment to appraise Grimmjow's. He had to admit, it was a nice ass. He let his hands slide from the small of Grimmjow's back down to gently grasp it, to which Ulquiorra shuddered and ran his tongue clumsily over Ulquiorra's head. Ulquiorra allowed a moan, and it was returned with the sweetest sensations. Then the worst idea occurred to Ulquiorra.

He reached one pale hand over to the bedside table and pulled and unsharpened wooden pencil out from his pencil holder. And promptly wormed it into Grimmjow's hole. Grimmjow started an wiggled, but Ulquiorra gulped again to measure out some enjoyment into the discomfort and Grimmjow calmed. Ulquiorra knew just what to do, even if Grimmjow had never had anything I there, which was why he'd picked a pencil. It was thinner than a finger and he knew it wouldn't cause any pain.

Ulquiorra started bobbing his head, causing Grimmjow's swollen flesh to scrape against his throat's walls enjoyably, and then because his search for Grimmjow's prostate. Grimmjow moaned again, and Ulquiorra shivered hard. _Oh,_ yeah. But he didn't pause in his search, and it quickly paid off. Grimmjow jerked and cried out around Ulquiorra's cock, and even through the resounding pleasureUlquiorra knew that he'd found it. And he didn't hesitate to exploit it.

Grimmjow groaned a long groan as Ulquiorra pressed the eraser of the pencil hard into the squishy spot, and Ulquiorra allowed a whine. He was going to give Grimmjow the hardest damn orgasm he'd ever had, and he was going to do it tonight. He twisted the pencil between his fingers, causing ann absolutely mind-shattering sensation for an ass virgin like Grimmjow, swallowing around his thick cock. Again the blue-haired teen jerked, hips twitching like they were uncertain whether to move into the pleasure above or below, and his cry this time was nearly a scream. He came off of Ulquiorra's cock with a pop, still crying out as Ulquiorra continued his rough assault. It was a good thing Ulquiorra's parents weren't home, or there would be questions.

Ulquiorra didn't mind too much that Grimmjow had released his cock, as he had expected it. Grimmjow rested his head on Ulquiorra's stomach, and his soft hair caressing Ulquiorra's erection was deliciously teasing enough to negate any jealousy. Touches like that were best, and Ulquiorra knew Grimmjow was watching him too, and that was erotic. Grimmjow's heavy breathing turned into another cry as Ulquiorra flicked the pencil against that spot again, siding it back and forth across it and making Grimmjow's quake.

Of course, Ulquiorra hand't forgotten about Grimmjow's cock. He pulled back enough for Grimmjow's head to pop out of the back of his throat, then went back on it, all the while using that pencil, and when he let his tongue flick out to lap at Grimmjow's heavy balls that was it. He felt Grimmjow thrust down, then up, and the drawn-out moan he got was sure proof that Grimmjow had come. With his cock so far down Ulquiorra's throat, Ulquiorra could't taste it, but he imagined he could anyway. He loved Grimmjow's taste.

He let Grimmjow pant for a moment and regain his bearings, knowing firsthand how much more powerful an orgasm was when that spot was involved. When Grimmjow's breathing began to calm, Ulquiorra twisted his body a little to let his erection poke at Grimmjow's head. He whined, reaching down and grasping his own hard, red cock in his hand and jerking on it. He knew just how to beg with his body. "Grimmjow..." he whined wantonly, and Grimmjow groaned.

Grimmjow moved his body down, licking at Ulquiorra's balls for a few moments. Ulquiorra let out another high whimper, knowing his cock was weeping and his nipples were erect on his chest, and that seeing him like this was what Grimmjow liked most. Grimmjow moved down to his twitching, pleasing hole, lapping at that now and making Ulquiorra threw his head back with a moan. Oh, damn. _Oh,_ damn. This was another thing that Grimmjow rarely did that Ulquiorra loved. Having that tongue on his ass... It was heaven.

The tongue thrust inside, swirling and moving but not deep enough, not thick enough. It was pleasant, but Ulquiorra was too hard to want peasant. He wanted incredible. He ground down onto Grimmjow's face with a groan, his hand moving faster on his owncock, and Grimmjow got the message. Two fingers were immediately placed, dry, inside of him, and Ulquiorra clenched in need.

A rhythm was made, fast and demanding and perfect, Grimmjow abusing Ulquiorra's prostate in a way that he never had before. White was encroaching on Ulquiorra's vision, and he knew that Grimmjow had gained an understanding of just why Ulquiorra was so pleased to bottom when he was easily stronger than the other. "Oh, oh, oh, OH!" Ulquiorra gasped, "ah, Grimmjow! I'm- I-I-I'm- I'm commiiiiing...~" And he was. He came damn hard, hardest he had in a long time, his own seed spreading across his stomach. He remained taut for a moment, then slumped.

For a moment he just panted, basking in the afterglow. When he opened his eyes, he saw Grimmjow's cock in front of his face his boyfriend had hardened again from is little show. Ulquiorra smiled coyly at him. "Isn't that something else? But now I'm all sticky- take a shower with me?"

As eh slunk sexily to the show, swinging his hips invitationally, he decided they would have to 69 again- soon.


	72. Chapter 71

Coming soon.


	73. Chapter 72

Coming soon.


	74. Chapter 73

Coming soon.


	75. 74: Abuse

_Well, I had a hard time getting into this one, so it's not very graphic. The point was to portray how many abuse victims feel about their abuser. Grimmjow hates it, but can't leave because he loves Ulquiorra and feels like Ulquiorra needs him. If you've ever seen Oliver! you'd know the song "As Long as He Needs Me," which is sung by a woman in an abusive relationship. It sums up this story perfectly. Please remember to review!_

__This was abuse, and Grimmjow knew it. He knew he should have turned tail long ago, should have run when he still had the chance. He knew he still could, really, and he knew that he should. But he also knew that he wouldn't.

As he seethed, trying to ignore the pain in his flayed thighs and buttocks while he sat down at the meeting table yet again, he contemplated leaving. Ulquiorra was a cruel man, the kind of man who would do worse than just kill you, and never make it pleasurable unless he really wanted to torture you. Between the harsh bites, the brutal whip-crack, and the merciless thrusts Grimmjow always wanted to die. Every night, now, Ulquiorra would demand his particular brand of service, and never give the other espada a chance to heal. The scars were deep in Grimmjow's tanned skin, and the bruises layers thick. Never where anyone could see, even with Grimmjow's rather exposing jacket, but for every inch he couldn't mar Ulquiorra always left another bleeding cut somewhere else.

Grimmjow thought about it all meeting long, and when the meeting ended and they were allowed to leave he was the last to get up. He tried valiantly not to limp, and succeeded far more than he expected. He couldn't let anyone know-what would Aizen to do Ulquiorra? Ulquiorra was his favorite, but not favorite enough to avoid serious punishment for breaking Aizen's number one rule: never harm a fellow espada. For Ulquiorra's sake, Grimmjow should leave.

Ulquiorra was waiting outside the door with that look in his eyes that said Grimmjow was going to get it especially hard. He was angry and looking for an outlet, and Grimmjow just so happened to be the most available punching bag. Ulquiorra turned on his heel sharply, and Grimmjow knew he was meant to follow. So he did. He didn't question it aloud, but in his mind he wondered why he was still trailing behind the man who had nearly killed him on more than one occasion.

Ulquiorra's room was neat, as always, except for his wall. His wall was still splattered with Grimmjow's blood from where he'd taken him the night before. Grimmjow was slammed back against that wall as Ulquiorra growled, "You were not listening to Aizen-sama at the meeting."

"I'm sorry," Grimmjow whimpered, knowing it was useless to try to deny it. Ulquiorra's hold tightened.

"The man gave you power and life, and you couldn't even listen to him?" Ulquiorra asked. "What kind of son are you?" Grimmjow squeezed his eyes shut as his clothes were ripped away, exposing his wounds. Ulquiorra dug his fingernails into one of the cuts left from the whip and Grimmjow yelped, tears coming to his eyes. That cut had almost healed, but now is was open as the day it was made. "You will learn your lesson tonight."

After that nothing was said, Ulquiorra staying as quiet as he always was. The only sounds that were heard were Grimmjow's pleas for mercy, but there was no answer. Finally it was over, and Grimmjow slumped onto the ground with fresh blood and Ulquiorra's semen on him. His manhood had remained limp through the whole ordeal, gleaning no pleasure at all. He wished he could say that he had never felt so used.

"Would you kill me if I left?" Grimmjow asked, voice hollow. Ulquiorra paused in the doing-up of his pants.

"Leaving is not an option."

Grimmjow leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. He had known that answer was coming, and he had known he would never leave in any case. At least, in a twisted way, he was needed.

He was needed.


	76. Chapter 75

Coming soon.


	77. Chapter 76

Coming soon.


	78. Chapter 77

Coming soon.


	79. Chapter 78

Coming soon.


	80. Chapter 79

Coming soon.


	81. Chapter 80

Coming soon.


	82. Chapter 81

Coming soon.


	83. 82: Vore

Grimmjow groaned as this guy-Kevin or something-pinched his nipples harshly. Gods above he liked hard treatment, and the alcohol he was too young to consume was making it more blissful than it already was. All he could feel was the heat of Kevin's body to his front and the coldness of the wall at his back and the blood pounding in his standing erection as he freed it from his ripped denim jeans. Man this guy was a helluva kisser. Lips on his, hands all over his body, clothes falling to the floor, a light fog to his mind-this was what his rebellious thoughts lived for. There was nothing quite ilk rough, hasty, drunken submission.

Kevin bit Grimmjow's lip hard, and Grimmjow gasped and bucked like a wild stallion. _Fuck,_ he loved the feeling of being _eaten_ like this, feeling teeth slice into his skin, tasting his own blood, the shock of pain, _fuck._ Kevin bucked back, biting again, and Grimmjow whined, his eyes screwing shut. _God, _how much he wanted Kevin to just _bite his fucking lip off,_ to chew on it, to swallow it, to digest it-but people didn't do that, and this was the closest he could get. His cock twitched heavily as Kevin ripped his teeth away, creating jagged wounds in his already bleeding lip; there was a gasp, a thump, and sudden coldness. Grimmjow opened his eyes.

He started. Standing there was the damn _sexiest_ man he'd ever seen, muscle and pale and chiseled with pitch-black hair and the greenest eyes. How had he gotten there? Was Grimmjow really so drunk he hadn't noticed his approach? Why was Kevin on the ground? Somehow, the man seemed alien-his eyes were slitted, and half a horned helmet sat on his head. Those green eyes looked up from Kevin's motionless body and pierced Grimmjow through with an all-consuming stare. Grimmjow's breath caught.

"Who are you?" he asked. "What did you do to Kevin?" Those heavenly eyes gained calm interest, that lovely head tilting.

"You can see me?" he asked.

"Y-yes," Grimmjow said, suddenly shy in the face of such beauty. He cowed against the wall, something in his swimming brain saying this being was dangerous, but it drowned in beer seconds later. All he could think was how awed he was at this person.

"How interesting," the man said, taking a step towards him. "It has been several human centuries since I have found someone capable of seeing me. Was this person of any relation to you?" he asked, indicating the body on the ground.

"No," Grimmjow replied quickly. "He's just some guy I met at a bar."

"I see," the man said. "Well, I ate him. And now I will eat you."

Grimmjow gasped, his cock jumping wildly. Did this guy mean it? He _ate_ Kevin? He _ate_ him? Oh, gods. Just the idea of a person-of _him_-truly being eaten set him on fire. The man looked at the leaping appendage, missing a perfectly shaped brow and looking back into Grimmjow's lustful eyes. "Does that arouse you?" he asked critically, taking another step in. Grimmjow's skin tingled with the other man's energy. "Do you want me to eat you?"

"Yes," Grimmjow squeaked.

Those eyes raked over his body, which was tanned and well-built for someone his age, with his cock standing proud. Grimmjow felt that he was being examined, weighed for measure. The man looked back into his eyes, striding right up to him until their chests brushed. "You are not a virgin," the man stated. Grimmjow shook his blue head. "Good." The man's pale hand came up and pressed on the top of Grimmjow's head, and Grimmjow readily fell to his knees. The man's crotch was directly in front of his nose, and Grimmjow looked up at him desirously. Gods he wanted that cock the man looked down at him with a look in his eye like a dungeon master, that said that Grimmjow was trash almost below his notice; but at the same time, it was almost amused. This was a game.

"If you want it, you will have to make me hard," that deep voice sang. Grimmjow eagerly set to work, because _he wanted it._ He wanted this man to fuck him, then _eat_ him. _Devour_ him. So he nuzzled his cheek appeasingly into the limp bulge in front of him like a cat, rubbing against it in a way that was erotic but not inherently arousing in itself. It was really just for brownie points, because guys _loved_ a good cockwhore. Then he licked it through the thin white fabric of the other man's hakama (strange how he was wearing hakama), reaching his hands into the slits at the sides to run his nails lightly down the back of the man's muscle thighs-a little-known but obvious erogenous zone- sucking at his sac until the fabric between them was soaked with saliva. He could feel the rod hardening all the time, and came to the conclusion that this man was _huge._ Big enough to break him apart if he wanted. Grimmjow shuddered.

Grimmjow pulled the erection out of the man's pants, giving it an almost loving look before kissing the head gently, tonguing the slit and stroking it with his hands. The skin was so soft, but the organ was growing in hardness every second. The man's face hadn't changed a millimeter, as if he did this all the time and Grimmjow wasn't doing anything special; well, Grimmjow would prove him wrong. He swallowed that cock whole. He practically inhaled it, deepthroating straight ff. And going down until his nose was crushed between his own face and the man's pubic hair. God, this thing was long. He couldn't breathe it was so far down in his throat, but he kind of liked it that way. It was thrilling. He started to quickly bob on it, making it slide around and occasionally going up enough to make the head pop in and out of his throat, giving himself a chance to breathe. The man's long, black-tipped fingers massaged the back of his head, letting him know he was doing satisfactorily.

He was just ready to do his signature tongue trick when the man harshly pulled him off and up, pushing him back against the wall and lifting him so he had to wrap his legs around the man's hips-before Grimmjow's hazy mind could comprehend the movement the man was inside him. Grimmjow gasped. _Gods _this guy was big, stretching him open, and the arch of the man's cock sent the head driving into Grimmjow's prostate. Grimmjow groaned.

Then the movement started, and Grimmjow cried out. Fuck, shit, that felt so _good._ Best sex he'd had yet. It was fast and rough right off the bat, their hips slapping together and the man's dick piercing Grimmjow straight through with every thrust. It was just so _great._ Grimmjow shouted again, his hands scrabbling at the other man's shoulders and head, when he received a bite to his trapezius. It was no normal bite-it wasn't even like the bites Kevin had given him. The moan's teeth were sharp like a predator's, pointed and honed, and they sliced through his skin and muscle like a hot knife through butter. The pain shot up his spine in such a glorious way, and he knew that the man had actually taken a bite out of him. He felt hot blood slide down his chest as the man swallowed. Grimmjow saw him gulp and his cock jumped. It was really happening-he was really being eaten.

The alcohol dulled much of the pain, but Grimmjow mewled nevertheless as the man bit again. He didn't rip this mouthful away, however, instead chewing leisurely on it while it was still attached. "Oh, yes!" Grimmjow shouted, pressing the man's head closer and thinking the man looked like a devil with blood covering his jowls. "Ah!" The man kicked up his pace a notch or fifty, and suddenly tapped into an inhuman speed. Grimmjow's eyes rolled into the back of his head; no one in the history of man had ever felt so good. A low, long vowel slipped out of Grimmjow's mouth, rising and falling with every thrust until it sounded like he was blowing into a fan. It only took seconds for him to burst that way, burst into fireworks in the most explosive orgasm he'd ever, ever had. The man came inside him, but he barely noticed.

It was intense, but it was fast. Grime's head rolled back as he came down from the high; before he could even realize what he had done, he was eaten.

The body fell limply to the ground next to the other one with a dull thud as Ulquiorra licked the salty blood from his lips. That boy had been delicious, likely because he'd had the ability to see him. Perhaps he would see him in Aizen's army someday-he certainly hoped so. He was quite an entertaining one, that boy.


	84. Chapter 83

Coming soon.


	85. Chapter 84

Coming soon.


	86. Chapter 85

Coming soon.


	87. Chapter 86

Coming soon.


	88. Chapter 87

Coming soon.


	89. Chapter 88

Coming soon.


	90. 89: Marks

Ulquiorra knew, as Grimmjow lay atop him ravaging his neck, that he was going to have to zip his coat up all the way, again, tomorrow. It was really quite annoying that he had to do such a thing. It was incredibly uncomfortable to him when his collar clung to his throat as if it were trying to choke him, and also gave him a rather stuck-up appearance that he truly didn't need. He could be stuck-up without any aid.

Grimmjow bit down hard enough to bruise on Ulquiorra's pale skin, making Ulquiorra gasp. He did enjoy Grimmjow's animalistic tendencies, on or off the battlefield and in or out of bed. It made him fascinating to Ulquiorra, and was the reason why this worked. Grimmjow growled possessively into Ulquiorra's skin, grinding his hips down onto Ulquiorra's to make sure that Ulquiorra knew exactly what he was going to be wanting. Ulquiorra was just as eager, in his own way.

Grimmjow growled again, and this time Ulquiorra didn't hide his shiver at the sound. He loved that sound, and Grimmjow knew it. For a moment Ulquiorra forgot about his collar, and felt only Grimmjow's lips and hands on his skin: the way those warm palms smoothed his torso, the way those fingertips played appeasingly with his grey nipples, the way those nails scraped gently against his skin. He enjoyed that. He did. He threaded his black-tipped fingers through Grimmjow's wild hair, loosing himself in the moment.

And then Grimmjow just _had_ to ghost his teeth against the bite mark again, and Ulquiorra's incomprehensible mind went straight back to the discomfort that he would have to face yet again come tomorrow upon zipping his coat up until it strangled him. _Damn it._ Ulquiorra hated his intellect sometimes, he really did. Grimmjow, oblivious as always, cupped Ulquiorra's hard cock in his hand.

Then again, it _was _kind of nice to know he was marked.


	91. Chapter 90

Coming soon.


	92. Chapter 91

Coming soon.


	93. Chapter 92

Coming soon.


	94. Chapter 93

Coming soon.


	95. Chapter 94

Coming soon.


	96. Chapter 95

Coming soon.


	97. Chapter 96

Coming soon.


	98. 97: Fear

Grimmjow was very not used to this. Read, terrified.

Ulquiorra wasn't very gentle about it at all, probably as payback for the rough fuck Grimmjow had given him the other night, but come on, couldn't he be kind to an ass virgin? But no, Ulquiorra pressed in insistently, ensuring that Grimmjow had to bite back a groan of pain. He hissed instead, just to make sure Ulquiorra knew what he was doing, but Ulquiorra didn't stop. Grimmjow's asshole slowly stretched, and with a pop Ulquiorra's reddened head was inside.

Ulquiorra jumped a little, and Grimmjow very nearly cried out. Oh holy mother of fuck, that was painful! Ulquiorra had fingered him pretty extensively, but this was on a whole other level. Ulquiorra paused for a second and breathed out his nose as he shivered. Ulquiorra had never gotten ass before, and it really was a different experience than pussy. Not that Ulquiorra had ever gotten that either. Then Ulquiorra started up again, and Grimmjow gripped the sheets a little harder. The further in Ulquiorra got, it seemed like he got thicker too. Grimmjow threw his head back onto the pillow, seething out a pained noise that he tried to hold in and couldn't, and Ulquiorra just kept going.

It felt like an eternity before Grimmjow felt Ulquiorra's balls against his ass and Ulquiorra stopped. Grimmjow was a guy who could get into just about anything, but by then he had gone half-limp and was well on his way to entirely loosing his arousal. Ulquiorra saw this (once he re-opened his eyes, anyway) and tried to revive the dying member, but the pain was just too much. All Grimmjow could feel was the overwhelming, dull throb in his rear, and hardly even noticed that Ulquiorra was trying to make him feel better.

He didn't even realize he was tearing up until Ulquiorra gently brushed liquid from his eye. It was a rather un-Ulquiorra-like think to do, and as humiliating as it was Grimmjow appreciated it. They were just fuck buddies, but every now and again Ulquiorra would do something that would make Grimmjow think he returned Grimmjow's unspoken feelings. Grimmjow turned his head away with as angry an expression as he could muster and 'tch'ed. "Don't treat me like a fucking woman," he said gruffly, even though Ulquiorra's actions made him feel good somewhere inside.

"Was I not gentle enough?" Ulquiorra asked, ignoring Grimmjow's failing cover-up.

"Fuck no!" Grimmjow snapped. "It hurts like all fuck!"

For a second something seemed to flicker in the depths of Ulquiorra's juniper eyes, something like guilt, but it was gone all too fast and Grimmjow wondered if it was ever really there. "My apologies," Ulquiorra said. "Try to relax, that will help. I won't move until you're ready."

"Tch. Yeah right," Grimmjow said, looking away. Still, Ulquiorra remained true to his word and didn't budge an inch, even though it had to be killing him, not that it was visible on his face. It was a solid five minutes that he didn't move, and it was awkward as hell because shit they were just sitting there, like seriously? The ache slowly receded, not far enough for Grimmjow to be ready but he figured he never would be. So he said, "Fine, jackass, do what you want."

Ulquiorra didn't ask him to say it again, immediately starting to slowly pump his cock in and out of Grimmjow's ass. And fuck if it didn't hurt. At least he was taking it slow, something Grimmjow probably wouldn't have been able to do, but Grimmjow still winced. He hoped that Ulquiorra wouldn't see, but of course Ulquiorra was too much of an attentive genius to miss it. He stopped abruptly.

"I'm still hurting you," he said. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock," he said.

"Should I wait?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I just want this over and done with," Grimmjow said. "The sooner you finish, the sooner that can happen."

Now Grimmjow knew he wasn't imagining the upset look on Ulquiorra's face. His eyebrows even drew slightly together, his perfect lips forming a tight line. He slowly started to thrust again-but no, he just pulled out. Grimmjow hissed as the head slipped out of his abused ass, the muscles trying to close the opening but being unable to. "What the hell, Ulquiorra?" he asked, glaring his partner down where he sat on the end of the bed, pulling up his pants.

"I'm not going to do it if it hurts you," Ulquiorra said simply, grabbing one of his long black socks from the floor. Grimmjow labored to sit up, ignoring the pain in his backside.

"What the fuck does that mean?" he asked. "I lost the bet. Our agreement was that I take it."

"And you did," Ulquiorra said. "There was no need to continue." Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's arm hard, hard enough to bruise any other arrancar.

"Like fuck there wasn't!" he snarled. "I'm not a goddamn china plate, you're not gonna break me! What is this about? Afraid Aizen'll find out you hurt me? I ain't telling him what we do in here!" Ulquiorra looked at him sharply.

"This has nothing to do with Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra said, normal coldness seeping into his tone.

"Oh, right, because you totally think about more than just your goddamn orders," Grimmjow said sardonically. Hurt glistened in Ulquiorra's eyes, and he didn't even try to hide it. Immediately Grimmjow felt like an ass.

"I think about you," Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow felt something in him collapse. Oh, God, he felt like a complete jackass.

"Ulquiorra, I…"

"Don't bother, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said, looking away. He laced up his sandal and stood, and Grimmjow reached out but couldn't touch him. "Good night."

Ulquiorra left.

~!# $&%^%$#~^%&())&*(*^&^$#% $!#~

Grimmjow was afraid. Truly afraid. More afraid than he had been when Tousen cut of his arm, more afraid than when Aizen got pissed at him, more afraid than when Ulquiorra started pushing in. Because for once, the fear wasn't physical.

He was afraid he'd lost Ulquiorra.

Somehow it didn't compute. He needed Ulquiorra; he'd never said it, he probably never would, but he needed the other man's nightly visits and cold touch. He needed the Ulquiorra's attention. Because as long as he got it, he could pretend he was something to the quiet espada.

So, long after everyone else had gone to sleep, Grimmjow crept up to Ulquiorra's door. This was a desperate move, something he'd never done before, but he was truly destitute. He knew, deep down inside, that if he didn't do something Ulquiorra would never come back to him. He silently opened the door, surprised to find it still unlocked, and slipped inside gratefully. The moon came in through the window, tinting everything blue, and Grimmjow could just make out the silhouette of Ulquiorra's sleeping form in his bed. He came closer.

And found that Ulquiorra wasn't sleeping at all. He seemed unable to, in fact. When those bright eyes met his Grimmjow almost jumped out of his skin; Ulquiorra sighed and rolled over, as if he couldn't bear to look at the man in his room. "What is it, Grimmjow?" he asked, and there was a deep note of emptiness in his voice that he couldn't quite hide. It hurt Grimmjow to hear it.

"I-" Grimmjow started, but he didn't know what to say. He was sorry? He regretted it? That wasn't good enough. Words were never good enough. The fear reared its head again, because he knew that it was almost over. Ulquiorra had given him up.

Grimmjow couldn't stand that. He just couldn't. He didn't think, didn't reason, just grabbed Ulquiorra and flipped him back over and kissed him. Kissed him with reckless abandon, kissed him with all of the passion and the emotion and the fear that he felt. They didn't kiss, normally, it was against their unspoken rules. Too loving. Too tender. And here Grimmjow was, doing it, doing what he'd always wanted and adoring it.

Ulquiorra's lips were soft and smooth and warm, and suddenly Grimmjow realized what he was doing. He pulled off and stumbled back, staring with wide eyes down at Ulquiorra, who lay motionlessly and clearly surprised on his bed. His beautiful green eyes were as wide as Grimmjow's, and held curiosity mixed with something else. Grimmjow's, on the other hand, showed nothing but fear. Fear and the knowledge that he had officially fucked it all up.

"Fuck," he almost whispered, "Fuck!" He put his hands in his wild blue hair, turning away from Ulquiorra and slapping the wall with both hands. The whiteness was cold against his forehead as he leaned against it, unable to look around. He didn't want to see Ulquiorra's face.

"Do you regret it?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yes," Grimmjow breathed.

There was silence.

"Did you not mean it?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I did," Grimmjow groaned. "I did. I meant it so much…" he slid down the wall, landing heavily on his knees. He had meant it. And because of that, it was over. Ulquiorra would never come back now, not when he knew Grimmjow's true intentions.

Grimmjow was so lost in his grief that he didn't even hear Ulquiorra's approach, but he felt it when Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's middle, kneeling behind him. "Grimmjow," Ulquiorra murmured, "why are you so afraid?"

"I can't lose you," Grimmjow choked, terrified to move in case he broke the spell. Ulquiorra set his chin on Grimmjow's broad shoulder.

"Haven't you guessed it, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked. "You could never lose me, not if you wanted to." Grimmjow's head whipped around, looking Ulquiorra in the eye because he needed to know. He had to see it on that perfect face. And he did. It was somewhere deep in those pools of green, somewhere between the beginning and end, and it was beautiful. And Grimmjow realized it had been there all the time. He turned and just held his partner-his lover-close to him, breathing in the other man's scent rapturously. He had dreamed about this, and now that it was here he had no idea what to do other than just sit there and hold him. Ulquiorra nuzzled into Grimmjow's breastplate, and Grimmjow knew it then.

All the fear was worth it.


	99. Chapter 98

Coming soon.


	100. Chapter 99

Coming soon.


	101. Chapter 100

Coming soon.


End file.
